Al filo de la Medianoche
by Halkeginia
Summary: Al filo de la medianoche un relámpago ilumina la habitación y despierta al Conde, que ya no puede volver a dormirse. El muchacho espera que el mayordomo consiga devolverle el sueño, pero ambos presencian una sucesión de truenos y tras el decimotercero, alguien llama a la puerta. Pero nadie espera visita alguna. "¿Le cuento una historia, Joven Amo?" - EN HIATUS-
1. Truenos

Hey!

Nuevo longfic!

Puede que al principio se vea sin sustancia, pero aseguro que da para muchos capítulos, y aviso de que relleno habrá, pero relleno interesante.

Espero que os guste y que bueno, la temática resulte, por demás, interesante.

El por qué del título: no lo sé ni yo. Lo primero que se me ocurrió.

 **Disclaimer.** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni personajes me pertenecen. Eso y todo lo relacionado con ello pertenecen estrictamente a Yana Toboso.

* * *

 _Al filo de la Medianoche_

Al filo de la medianoche, el joven Conde había logrado conciliar el sueño. Últimamente le costaba mucho dormirse, y al menor ruido el pequeño se despertaba, siéndole después imposible volver a dormirse.

Aquella noche, Sebastian le había preparado una suave tisana para que el joven cayese rendido cuanto antes, siendo la única intención el ayudarle a dormir. A esto le añadió algún que otro truco que él ya conocía de sus muchos milenios de vida.

Y Sebastian estaba seguro de que aquella noche ni siquiera un trueno le despertaría. Pero, aquella noche, lo que despertó al Conde fue, precisamente, eso.

Un trueno.

El más silencioso que Sebastian pudiera imaginar siquiera.

Aquel trueno, que ni siquiera los gatos serían capaces de notar, se coló rápida y sutilmente a través del ventanal de su habitación. Haciéndole abrir un ojo al instante. Y a la misma vez que su ojos azul y púrpura se hicieron visibles- todo lo visibles que podían resultar en la oscuridad-, aferró la almohada con su mano derecha, arrugando la tela.

Sus labios, intranquilos, vocalizaron un "Sebastian" que sonó profundamente silencioso.

Al cabo de un exiguo momento, el rostro del sirviente asomó por la puerta, extrañado.

\- ¿Está despierto?- se introdujo en el interior, llevando solo una pequeña vela en la mano.

Muy a su pesar, el pequeño Conde asintió con la cabeza. Los profundos ojos de Sebastian captaron rápidamente el movimiento.

Al oír su nombre siendo susurrado por los labios del joven, Sebastian pensó que quizás Ciel estaba soñando, y él aparecía en su sueño. Y simplemente se había presentado ante él para, efectivamente, corroborar si el niño se encontraba despierto o no.

¿Qué hacía despierto? ¿Se había desvelado?

Oh, pero para desvelarse, primero hace falta despertar. ¿Cómo había despertado, pues?

Pensó que todos aquellos remedios que probó con él- la tisana, la leche con miel, el masaje con aceite de lavanda, incluso ciertos remedios psicológicos de los que Ciel no se había dado cuenta…- lograrían que durmiera profundamente.

¿Qué, en ese mundo, había sido capaz de despertarlo?

Una simple cosa.

\- Un trueno.- pronunció el niño, tras escuchar la correspondiente pregunta de Sebastian.

\- ¿Un trueno?- repitió el mayordomo, desconcertado.

Ciel simplemente hizo un ruidito.

\- Ya no tengo sueño.- se quejó.- Ya no puedo dormir.

El mayordomo arrugó el rostro y suspiró.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, Joven Amo? Ya he probado todo lo que sé para ayudarle a dormir.

\- Me da igual, Sebastian. Haz lo que sea para ayudarme a conciliar el sueño.

Sebastian dio vueltas a varias ideas en su mente, hasta que dio con cierta cosa.

\- ¿Le cuento una historia, Joven Amo?

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrazando la almohada.

\- ¿De verdad me contarías una historia?- preguntó, desconfiado.

El mayordomo asintió.

\- ¿No será ninguna historia macabra ni nada de eso?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjeme contarle una historia. Trata sobre los ángeles caídos, las criaturas que rechazaron el Cielo y se trasladaron al bando de Lucifer, el primero de ellos…

 _¡Brum!_

Un trueno.

 _¡Brum!_

Otro trueno.

 _¡Brum!_

Y así, doce truenos que interrumpieron el relato que el mayordomo estaba dispuesto a contar. Ambos aguardaron, expectantes, a que sonara otro. Pero ya no hubo más. Sebastian soltó un largo suspiro y se volvió a mirar al joven.

\- Puede que el cielo no quiera que le cuente esta historia.

El niño arrugó la nariz y chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Sebastian? Además ya ha parado, ya puedes proseguir.

\- Algo me dice que no voy a poder contarle la historia. Al menos no hoy.

\- Acalla esas estupideces antes de que sigan saliendo por tu boca. Mientras tengas oportunidad, cuéntala. Ya no hay más truenos, no pretenden interrumpirte…

 _¡Brum!_

Decimotercer y último relámpago. Ya no sería eso lo que los interrumpiría.

Puede que otra cosa…

No, seguramente no. ¿Qué más podría interrumpirles a medianoche?

Ciel, irritado, abrió la boca para soltar otra queja, o estupidez, o lo que fuera. Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera hacerlo, el sonido de la argolla retumbó por toda la casa, llegando a oídos de Ciel, pero antes a oídos del mayordomo.

\- Llaman a la puerta…- pronunció, sorprendido.

\- Ni se te ocurra abrir, Sebastian.- amenazó el joven.

\- Oh, vamos, Joven Amo. No pasará nada. Puede ser algún transeúnte que busque cobijo, o…

\- ¡Me da igual!- espetó, aporreando la almohada.- No quiero que ningún extraño entre en…- se interrumpió cuando vio a Sebastian marchar hacia la puerta.

Lo que más le molestó no fue que el demonio le desobedeciera y que obviamente se dirigiera a abrir la puerta; lo que le molestó fue que hubiese interrumpido su relato. Aquella era la primera vez que Sebastian le contaba una historia- o al menos lo había intentado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta-, y el tema le había parecido interesante, porque, en cierta manera- muy cierta, por cierto-, los ángeles caídos estaban estrechamente ligados a los demonios. Y que el demonio hubiese nombrado a Lucifer le había llamado especialmente la atención. Durante esos cortos segundos de narración, Ciel no había apreciado ningún cambio en la mirada, la voz o la expresión del mayordomo que le indicara su apreciación o desagrado por los ángeles caídos o Lucifer. ¿Habría tenido Sebastian alguna vez relación o siquiera un mero contacto con Lucifer? Aunque también se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás el mismo Lucifer no existía, y que era una invención de los miembros de la Iglesia, o quizás de los propios demonios.

Afortunadamente, tenía a un auténtico demonio al que preguntárselo.

* * *

Sebastian terminó de bajar las escaleras, y cuando pisó por primera vez una baldosa negra, la puerta volvió a sonar con un eco insistente. Afuera se oía el sonido de la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, amortiguando los propios sonidos de la mansión.

Se detuvo frente al portón y alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran rodearlo, algo le agarró una de las colas del frac.

Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo a quién iba a encontrar. Y efectivamente, su Conde, vestido con un traje azul oscuro, tenía agarrada una de las colas del atuendo de mayordomo de Sebastian.

\- ¿Al final ha decidido venir a comprobar por usted mismo quién estaba llamando a la puerta?

Ciel hizo una mueca de disgusto y le susurró:

\- Solo abre la puerta ya.

El mayordomo asintió, servicial, y abrió las puertas, que cedieron con una chirrido provocado por las bisagras, a las cuales, la humedad definitivamente no hacía ningún bien.

Ante ellos, amparados bajo la lluvia, se hallaban dos personas: una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja, recogida en un moño deshecho y ataviada con un traje con motivo de cuadros de confección escocesa. Sus ojos claros escrutaban a ambos, mayordomo y Conde.

La otra persona, un hombre, era de corta cabellera negra y ojos profundamente azules y oscurecidos. Su definida pero elegante nariz portaba unas gafas igual de elegantes. Su traje también exhibía cuadros escoceses en tonos verdes.

Ambos, al ver que los habitantes de la mansión habían decidido abrirles la puerta, sonrieron de manera amistosa.

Sus ropas y sus cabellos goteaban, por supuesto por efecto de la lluvia.

\- Por favor, pasen.- el mayordomo se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa en agradecimiento y se introdujo en la mansión. Al ver que la otra persona no se movía, se dio la vuelta.

\- Sylvain, querido, entra.

El hombre, que miraba algún punto encima de la gran puerta, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a la mujer.

\- Disculpa, Theresa. Estaba admirando los excelentes motivos de la fachada. ¿Es piedra natural?

Ciel miró a Sebastian, interrogándole con la mirada. Tras un claro desconcierto de este, asintió indeciso con la cabeza.

Theresa rió, y su voz sonó clara y armoniosa como un río.

\- Disculpen a mi marido, le encantan las rocas.- se dirigió ahora a Ciel.- Gracias por invitarnos a entrar, Conde Phantomhive.

\- No ha sido nada…- sonrió amablemente, para después escrutar a la mujer con la mirada.- Disculpe, ¿cómo sabe quién soy?

\- Oh.- volvió a reír.- ¿Quién no conoce al Conde Phantomhive? Usted es bastante famoso en Escocia.

\- ¿Son ustedes de Escocia?

\- Yo soy nativa de Edimburgo, pero Sylvain, mi marido, es francés.

\- Enchantè- Sylvain se inclinó.

\- Igualmente.- contestó Ciel.

Sebastian sabía que el Conde estaba molesto, muy molesto, de hecho, por aquella inesperada e inoportuna visita, pero como gran manipulador que era, sabía perfectamente cómo complacer a los demás exhibiendo esas perfectas sonrisas y comentarios encantadores.

Ciel comenzó a andar, seguido del mayordomo.

\- Deben de estar helados. Acompáñenme al salón principal, allí podrán calentarse.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero en esta mansión no hay ropa seca que sea de su talla, tendrán que conformarse con las suyas propias.- añadió Sebastian.

\- Oh, no se preocupen.- dijo Theresa, mientras entraban en el salón.- seguro que se secan rápido.

Sebastian los acomodó en el sofá mientras que Ciel se sentó en la butaca, con Sebastian de pie a su lado.

\- Sebastian, prepáranos un té. Lo más caliente que puedas.

\- Sí, Joven Amo.

Sebastian desapareció por la puerta sin darles la espalda a Ciel o a los invitados en ningún momento.

\- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que les trae por aquí?- preguntó el Conde, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los codos en su rodilla, para después apoyar la cabeza en ellas.

\- Venimos en busca de… cierto libro. El viaje desde Escocia ha sido largo, pero esperamos encontrarlo aquí, en Londres.

Ciel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Han venido desde Edimburgo a Londres, a por un Libro?

Ambos asintieron, no entendiendo a qué venía la mirada anonadada de su anfitrión.

\- Amamos los libros, señor Phantomhive, y estaríamos dispuestos a recorrer las distancias que hicieran falta por ellos, ¿no es así, querido Syl?

Su marido asintió, recolocándose las gafas después. Ambos tenían una de sus manos entrelazada con la del otro.

\- Así es, Tessa mía.- se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, como si acabaran de enamorarse a primera vista.

Ciel formó una imagen mental de su propia cara asqueada sacando la lengua y arrugando la nariz en consecuencia. Y tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo frente a ellos. Sin duda no haría falta azúcar en el té, ya que la estancia estaba endulzada lo suficiente.

"A este paso sufriré de diabetes" pensó el joven Conde, presenciando los gestos que se profesaban el uno al otro.

Y mientras estaban distraídos con aquello, se permitió mirarlos detenidamente durante unos momentos.

Theresa- o Tessa, como la llamaba Sylvain-, era una mujer muy hermosa, y si Ciel se dejaba guiar por su aspecto físico, podría determinar que su edad estaba entre los veinte y los veintitrés.

Sin duda su aspecto no podía ser más escocés: melena pelirroja y revuelta, ahora que se había quitado el recogido y que sin duda no le servía de nada deshecho como estaba; y portando un elegante vestido de gruesa tela escocesa.

En cambio, Sylvain aparentaba la misma edad que Sebastian, unos veinticinco. Ambos muy jóvenes, sin duda. Se notaba su fuerte acento francés, al igual que se notaba el acento gaélico de Theresa.

Pero Theresa… no era un nombre escocés, ¿o sí?

\- Ya estoy de vuelta.- Sebastian entró de nuevo en la sala, acarreando el carrito del té.

Tras servirlo, Ciel, Sylvain y Theresa se enfrascaron en una conversación que el Conde estaba deseando finalizar, entre té y pastas, sin duda suficiente azúcar para Ciel.

* * *

\- Pensé que no se callarían nunca.- se quejó Ciel, mientras él y el mayordomo caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del Conde.

Sebastian había instalado a los invitados en una habitación situada en el ala este de la mansión, en una de las torretas. Lo más lejos posible de la habitación del Conde, tal como este había requerido.

\- Si le digo la verdad, esos dos… me suenan bastante.- comentó el mayordomo, pensativo.- Pero no consigo recordar de qué.

Ciel se paró de golpe y se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Los conoces, y no recuerdas de qué? ¿Dónde ha ido tu extraordinaria memoria de demonio, Sebastian?

El Conde negó sonriente con la cabeza y entró en su habitación, seguido de Sebastian.

Tras haberle puesto Sebastian el camisón de nuevo y haberse metido en la cama, Ciel hizo una petición al mayordomo.

\- Continúa la historia donde la dejaste, Sebastian.

El mayordomo sonrió y se sentó en el lateral de la cama. Carraspeó despacio antes de empezar.

\- ¿Por dónde me he quedado?- sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Oh vamos, ¿le has cogido gusto a olvidar las cosas?- él también carraspeó, y después declaró con voz solemne.- "Los ángeles caídos, criaturas que rechazaron el Cielo y se trasladaron al bando de Lucifer, el primero de ellos…"

El mayordomo asintió.

\- Los ángeles caídos eran hermosos, porque antes habían sido propiedad de Dios. Pero Lucifer, el primer ser existente después de Dios, era el más hermoso, por ser el Segundo ángel, el primero en ser creado por Dios, que era el Primero.

Al ser su primera creación, el Creador trató de hacerlo lo más hermoso posible, llegando a superar así su propia belleza. Aunque, en realidad, el más majestuoso seguía siendo el Primero: tan gloriosa era su luz, que expuesta durante un lapso corto de tiempo, su magnificencia podía matar a todos los mortales que la contemplaban…

Fue al principio de los tiempos.

El Primer Ángel, Lucifer, vivió una época tranquila tras ser creado, disfrutando su puesto como el favorito del Creador. Pero, poco a poco, llegaron más ángeles, que aunque no poseían su extraordinaria belleza, quitaron la atención de Dios en él, para ponerla sobre ellos.

El ángel estaba celoso, aterradoramente celoso. Y los ángeles más antiguos después de él también lo estaban, porque, a medida que Dios creaba más ángeles, desatendía a los antiguos y mimaba a los nuevos que llegaban.

Entonces, cierto día, Lucifer hizo algo que nadie imaginaba siquiera: traicionó a Dios.

Delante de todos, renunció a su puesto como Segundo Ángel y abrió votaciones: los que le siguieran, aceptaban traicionar a su Creador y Padre, en cambio, los que se quedaran con Dios, lo traicionarían a él, y tendrían que sufrir la humillación de verse ignorados cuando nuevos ángeles llegaran, perdiendo así la oportunidad de verse iguales ante los ojos de él y los demás Ángeles Traidores.

Muchos sintieron miedo y, aun a pesar del futuro rechazo del que Lucifer les advertía, decidieron quedarse al lado del Primero, permaneciendo fieles e este.

En cambio, todos aquellos que al igual que Lucifer se habían sentido dolorosamente ignorados, aceptaron marchar con él.

Así pues, Dios, profundamente dolido, estableció un nuevo lugar para ellos: el Infierno. Totalmente contrario al Paraíso Celestial, lleno de sufrimiento y dolor sin límites, como castigo por haberle traicionado.

Sus alas se opacaron y quedaron inutilizadas, para que no pudieran regresar al Cielo.

Y así surgieron los Ángeles Caídos. Ángeles amados por Dios que debido a su traición fueron condenados a perder sus alas y confinados en el Infierno por el resto de la Eternidad.

Cuando Sebastian acabó el relató, Ciel estaba con la boca abierta. Jamás había oído aquella historia. Conocía a los Ángeles Caídos y a Lucifer, sí, pero jamás había oído su historia como la había oído de los labios de Sebastian. Y durante todo el relato, Sebastian, al igual que con aquellas primeras palabras introductorias antes de la interrupción, se había mantenido completamente neutral, sin hacer ningún gesto ni al hablar de Dios ni al hablar de Lucifer, seres a los que obviamente tenía en cuenta de manera estrictamente opuesta.

\- Tú… Los demonios son… Eres un Ángel Caído, entonces.- Murmuró, acabando solo la última frase. Sebastian asintió, sonriendo como si no fuera nada importante.- Y estuviste allí, en la Caída, ¿cierto?

 _La Caída_ era como conocía Ciel el momento en el que Dios desterró a los Ángeles Caídos del Cielo, como lo nombró el sacerdote de la iglesia en la que se celebró el funeral de sus padres.

El mayordomo lanzó un suspiro que sonó a risa y asintió de nuevo.

\- No pregunte más detalles, porque no recuerdo nada. Solo que estuve allí, y nada más.

\- ¿Conocías a Lucifer? ¿Existe de verdad?- el mayordomo lo arropó aprisa y sonrió.

\- Buenas noches, Joven Amo.

\- Pero…- protestó el niño, viéndole marchar.

\- Buenas noches.- zanjó la conversación.

Mientras el mayordomo desaparecía por la puerta, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le sonaban Theresa y Sylvain, pero, extrañamente, no recordaba de dónde, ni por qué.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a realizar sus tareas para el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

¿Y bien?

Sobre la historia de Sebastian: me la he inventado. Bueno, no completamente, pero los términos (como Primero, Segundo y esas cosas) son míos, y la narración también. Está algo distorsionada porque la leí hace tiempo y no me acuerdo bien, solo de detalles.

Espero que la historia esté resultando interesante. Y sí, la historia de la Caída es relevante para la trama, así que no la olvidéis. Y bueno, eso de que Sebby estuvo presente en la Caída... es cosa mía. No sé si es verdad o no. Quién sabe, ha vivido mucho ese Sebby xD

Nos vemos!


	2. Fuego

Aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic que, tal y como puse en el _summary_ , espero llegue a longfic.

* * *

Ciel llevaba oyendo murmullos toda la mañana. Ni siquiera era su hora de despertarse, y ya había gente hablando en el salón.

Después de haber despertado y haber oído las voces, se había asustado, hasta que se acordó de que la Mansión Phantomhive acogía a dos invitados. Entonces suspiró y se arrebujó bajo las sábanas.

Esos dos individuos- Sylvain y Theresa-, no le inspiraban mucha confianza. Sobre todo después de que el mayordomo creyera conocerlos.

Dos personas a las que un demonio como él conocía, no podían augurar nada bueno.

Pero tampoco podía negar que su aspecto resultaba encantador. Les envolvía un extraño aura místico, y olían a lluvia, lo cual le resultaba familiar, porque en Inglaterra llovía todo el año y el país siempre estaba impregnado de ese aroma. Y siempre, ambos sonreían tanto que Ciel se sentía incómodo.

Y además, solo habían venido a Londres buscando un libro.

O, al menos, eso había dicho Theresa el día anterior.

Pero, a pesar de que ella dijo que ambos harían cualquier cosa por la lectura, seguía pareciéndole extraño que hubiesen viajado a otro país. Simplemente por un libro. Que ni siquiera estaban seguros de poder encontrar allí.

Por ello, sentía que tenían alguna intención oculta. Y si eso era así, o bien habían acabado en la mansión por casualidad, o bien, su intención tenía que ver con la mansión misma.

Pero, ¿qué intención podrían tener con él o la mansión dos extraños individuos a los que ni siquiera había visto nunca?

Seguro que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Al terminar de darle vueltas a aquel asunto, Sebastian había acudido a despertarle, y le había informado de que Sylvain y Theresa ya llevaban un buen rato en el salón del té.

Ahora, se encontraba sentado con ellos, aún con cara adormilada, mientras Sebastian le servía el líquido rojizo en la taza.

\- ¿Han dormido bien?- les preguntó el Conde pensando que, para ser honestos, no le importaba cómo hubieran dormido. En realidad, antes de quedarse dormido la noche anterior, esperaba que a Sebastian se le cruzara algún cable y se deshiciera de ellos. Fuera como fuera.

Pero no había sido así, para su desgracia. Al entrar al salón los había visto a los dos, sentados y sonrientes, con sus tazas de té en la mano.

Theresa sonrió.

\- Por supuesto- hizo una pausa.- Buenos días, Conde Phantomhive.

\- Buenos días, señora…- se detuvo al no saber cómo referirse a ella, ya que solo sabía su nombre, y llamarla por este no sería apropiado.

\- Alter.- completó ella.

Ciel sonrió.

\- Así que son el señor y la señora Alter.

Theresa expresó una sonrisa a modo de afirmación y volvió a coger su taza, dándole un sorbo a su té. Sylvain, por su parte, miró a Sebastian y, cuando este le devolvió la mirada y entrecerró los ojos al descubrir al hombre mirándole, carraspeó incómodo y apartó los ojos de él.

Ciel había presenciado ese pequeño momento y miró extrañado a Sebastian, que le miró a su vez y se encogió de hombros.

\- Y díganme…- prosiguió el Conde.- ¿Cuál es el nombre del libro que están buscando?

Ambos dieron un pequeño respingo, sorprendidos, antes de que Sylvain empezara a balbucear en francés y Theresa le diera un pequeño codazo que, pensó, pasó desapercibido ante Ciel y Sebastian. Pero era obvio que no pasó nada desapercibido ante la atenta mirada de ambos contratistas.

\- Mitos de Inglaterra.- dijo Theresa por fin, atropelladamente.

\- ¿Autor?- espetó Ciel enseguida, tratando de corroborar la sospecha.

\- Conan Doyle- completó Sylvain al instante.

Ciel alzó una ceja, todavía inseguro. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se giró rápidamente a Sebastian.

\- ¿Has oído eso, Sebastian?- le pregunto, fingiendo una alegría, tal vez, exagerada.

El mayordomo le miró sin comprender.

\- Parece que nuestro buen amigo Arthur por fin ha conseguido publicar un libro. ¿No es maravilloso?

En su mente, la sospecha de que el ilocalizable libro fuese tan solo una coartada de aquellos dos extraños para visitar la mansión, se hacía cada vez más posible. Por ello, trataba de desbaratarla.

Sebastian tardó poco en pillar el juego.

\- Sí, ciertamente es extraordinario.

\- ¿Por qué no le llamas… y le felicitas por el libro?

Era obvio que, después de aquel espectáculo que montaron él y Sebastian en el invernadero al pobre escritor, era imposible que este les hubiera dado ningún atisbo de su dirección ni nada con lo que pudieran contactar con él. Por tanto, ni quiera sabían si ya hacía tiempo que había logrado publicar un libro, ni su dirección ni su teléfono, pero ni Sylvain ni Theresa sabían nada de aquello. Ciel simplemente les había dado a entender que conocía a Arthur y que, si le llamaba felicitándole por la publicación, el susodicho, si Theresa y Sylvain mentían respecto al libro, negaría el haber publicado ese título. Por tanto su coartada quedaría desbaratada.

\- ¡No!- Sebastian y Ciel se giraron hacia Sylvain al oír su voz. Este, al darse cuenta de que se había mostrado ansioso, carraspeó.- No, quiero decir… Ahora que me acuerdo, el autor no era Doyle…

Ciel mostró una sonrisilla de complicidad a Sebastian que ni Theresa ni Sylvain percibieron.

\- Entonces… ¿quién es?

\- La verdad es que no me acuerdo…- Sylvain se rascó la cabeza.- Discúlpenos, Conde Phantomhive, pero creo que deberíamos salir a buscarlo ahora mismo.

Ciel se levantó de la butaca.

\- Oh, entonces, permítanme ir con ustedes, puede que les resulte de ayuda…

-¡No!- exclamaron, esta vez, los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Verá, Conde Phantomhive, no queremos importunarle…

\- Pero si no es molestia.- insistió.- Sebastian, prepara el…

\- ¡De verdad que no hace falta!- cortó Theresa.

Ciel parpadeó asombrado y suspiró.

\- Muy bien, como quieran. Si no encuentran el libro, pueden quedarse aquí hasta que lo hagan. Y después podrán volver a su casa.

\- Es muy amable de su parte, Conde.- agradeció la mujer, llevando a su marido a rastras hacia la puerta del salón.

\- Sebastian, acompáñales hasta la salida.

\- Sí señor.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian volvió, Ciel estaba de nuevo en la butaca, pensativo.

\- ¿En qué piensa, Joven Amo?- preguntó el demonio, situándose a su lado.

\- Es imposible no sospechar de esos dos. Algo me dice que están en la mansión con un propósito diferente al que nos cuentan. No son muy inteligentes si planean engañarme con un libro. Y creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que te suenen.

\- ¿Eso cree?

Ciel asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Aún no recuerdas de qué te suenan?

El mayordomo negó apesadumbrado con la cabeza. Seguía de pie al lado de Ciel, mirándolo desde arriba. Ciel lo miró, expulsando por la boca algo parecido a un bufido mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

\- Demonios, Sebastian, impones demasiado mirándome desde allí arriba. Siéntate en el sofá.

El mayordomo, aunque extrañado, obedeció, situándose en el sofá que estaba a la derecha de la butaca, quedando cerca de Ciel. Este se movió de lado para quedar cara a cara con el mayordomo. Esbozó una sonrisa interesada mientras acercaba el rostro a Sebastian. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Conociste a Lucifer o no?

Sebastian suspiró de forma cansina y se recogió uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja con gesto aburrido.

\- Creo que le dejé claro que no volviera a sacar el tema.

El Conde tamborileó con los dedos en el brazo verde de la butaca.

\- Y yo creo que tú, Sebastian, tienes claro que soy tu amo, y que debes obedecerme. Así que cuéntame. ¿No esperarás que de verdad me crea que no te acuerdas?

Sebastian hizo ademán de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en lugar de eso, cambió sus pupilas a su forma demoníaca.

\- Joven Amo.- le miró fijamente, haciéndole estremecer- Sabe que yo nunca miento. No me acuerdo. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un ángel a quien no le interesaba comer almas.

Ciel abrió los ojos asombrado.

\- ¿No siempre has querido comer almas?

\- Por supuesto que no. Los ángeles no sentíamos tal necesidad. Nos alimentábamos de otras cosas.

\- ¿De rayitos de sol y cosas así?

Sebastian rió.

\- Puede ser. Quién sabe.

Ciel resopló y paseó la mirada por la habitación. Tras mirar las nubes de un pequeño cuadro paisajista, devolvió la mirada al mayordomo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el Cielo?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tus alas? ¿Recuerdas cómo eran?

\- Blancas. Como todas.

\- Según lo que me contaste… Deberías tener alas ahora.

Sebastian alzó una ceja extrañado mientras volvía a colocarse el mechón que se había salido de detrás de la oreja.

\- Sí, ya sabes- continuó Ciel- "Su alas se opacaron y quedaron inutilizadas…" Pero diste a entender que siguen estando ahí, en la espalda.

\- Ah, sobre eso. Esa fue una manera de suavizar las cosas. Si no las tengo, debe de ser porque nos las arrancaron del todo.

\- Si os las arrancaron…- Ciel se quedó pensativo unos minutos.- ¿Puedo ver tu espalda?

El mayordomo sonrió abiertamente.

\- ¿Así que ahora el Joven Amo quiere que me desnude?

Ciel abrió los ojos asombrado mientras un ligero sonrojo apareció es sus mejillas.

\- Claro que no. Solo deseo verte la espalda. Demonio lujurioso… tienes que pervertir todo lo que digo.

Sebastian sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola caer por sus brazos. Después, se desabrochó la camisa y dejó que cayera, pero sin sacársela del todo. Para que Ciel pudiera verle gran parte de la espalda.

Sintió los dedos del pequeño Conde recorriéndole la espalda, extraordinariamente, provocándole cosquillas. Llegados a cierto punto, le oyó soltar una pequeña exclamación ahogada.

\- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó.

Sebastian giró un poco la cabeza para llegar a atisbar a Ciel detrás de él.

\- ¿El qué, Joven Amo?

\- Aquí- notó cómo el Conde ponía el dedo índice de cada mano en dos puntos de sus omóplatos.- No se ven muy bien, pero tienes dos cicatrices.- golpeteó cada una de ellas.- Aunque son muy pequeñas y tienen forma de óvalo.

Sebastian alzó una ceja, entre incrédulo y escéptico.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Claro que estoy seguro, Sebastian. No estoy ciego.

Ciel cortó el contacto entre sus dos dedos y le espalda de Sebastian y volvió a sentarse en la butaca.

\- Ya puedes volver a vestirte.

Sebastian asintió y obedeció mientras Ciel se rascaba la cabeza, pensativo.

\- Oye, Sebastian.

\- ¿Sí?- terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta.

\- En el Cielo… ¿Tenías ese aspecto?- tomó aire- Con el que te mostraste ante mí la primera vez.

\- No. – Carraspeó- Verá, como ángeles tenemos la capacidad de transmutar. Cuando nos echaron, a cada uno de nosotros nos dieron un aspecto diferente, arrebatándonos la posibilidad de volver a parecer ángeles. Pero eso no significa que no me pueda transformar en humano.

\- Comprendo…

\- Me alegra que lo haga.- Sebastian sonrió.

Ciel tosió ligeramente, y el mayordomo se levantó de la butaca como un resorte. Miró en todas direcciones y olfateó el ambiente.

Olía a…

\- Fuego.- dijo, adoptando una pose de alarma. Miró a Ciel.- Debe salir de aquí. ¡Ya!

Ciel, alarmado, no entendía por qué Sebastian actuaba de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y alargó la mano hacia él en ademán de captar su atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa?- su mano se detuvo a medio camino del brazo rígido de Sebastian cuando este le empujó rápidamente hacia fuera de la estancia.

\- ¡Ey, Sebastian!- protestó, girando la cabeza y tratando de frenar.- ¿Quieres decirme ya qué demonios te pasa? ¿A qué viene esa actitud de repente…?

Se calló cuando el mayordomo frenó en seco. Miró hacia el frente, descubriendo así enormes lenguas de fuego que se apresuraban en avanzar. Un humo denso comenzó a abrirse el paso entre el oxígeno.

Ciel, en shock ante la visión del fuego- que le hizo recordar a la fuerza _aquel_ día- solo pudo acertar a toser debido al ambiente enrarecido.

\- Tengo que sacarle de aquí.- musitó Sebastian. Más para él mismo que para el Conde.

Se situó delante de él, en ademán protector, ya que el fuego que avanzaba por el otro extremo del pasillo se encontraba aún lejos.

¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? En principio era extraño que, estando el fuego ya tan avanzado, hubiese empezado a captar ligeramente el olor a humo tan tarde.

\- ¡Joven Amo, tápese la nariz!- el Conde obedeció, tratando torpemente de usar su chaqueta. Las manos le temblaban, entre toses, tratando de situar el bajo de la prenda con fuerza sobre su nariz. No podía reaccionar correctamente, aquel fuego estaba comenzando a revivir un trauma de su pasado, al igual que en el sótano del Barón Kelvin… Y no podía permitirse eso ahora, de ninguna manera. Pero el estado de shock era algo que él no podía controlar. Se quedó quieto, observando hipnotizado las llamas, dejando que el mayordomo hiciera todo lo demás.

Sebastian cogió a su amo en brazos y trató de utilizar sus capacidades para detener el fuego, o, al menos, apartarlo para que pudieran avanzar. Pero no pudo. ¿Qué clase de fuego era ese?

Alargó un brazo para tocarlo pero, sorprendentemente, tuvo que apartarla inmediatamente, pues el fuego le quemó la mano.

Miró las quemaduras que aparecían mientras su mente trataba de procesarlo todo rápidamente, tratando de hallar la manera de salir de allí.

Echó un vistazo a Ciel, que seguía tosiendo y tenía la cara embobada, mirando más allá del fuego. Arrugó el rostro al comprobar que el fuego avanzaba cada vez más deprisa. Y él incluso con sus poderes no podía hacer nada.

Pensó entonces en la posibilidad de escapar por alguna ventana pero el salón del té, del que acababan de salir y que era la única habitación accesible en esos momentos, no tenía ventana alguna.

No pudo evitar pensar que quizás ambos morirían allí mismo.

* * *

Sé que lo dejo en un punto caliente (Ba dum tss [?]), así que espero poder actualizar pronto ^^


	3. Confusión

El aire era irrespirable; tanto para Ciel como para Sebastian, al que, extrañamente, aquel fuego era capaz de afectar. Tosió, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de dar rápidamente con una solución. Aun pareciéndole una situación irremediable, siguió dándole vueltas a la manera de escapar de allí.

Se miró la mano: las quemaduras habían desaparecido.

Vaya, a pesar de que el fuego podía afectarle, seguía teniendo la capacidad de curarse rápidamente de las quemaduras provocadas por este.

Gracias a eso le vino a la mente una idea. Cogió a su Joven Amo en brazos de nuevo- pues lo había vuelto a dejar en el suelo al ver que no podía atravesar las llamas- y envolvió a ambos con aquellas tenebrosas sombras que era capaz de producir. Quizás podrían servir de barrera. Y si el fuego era capaz de destruirlas, él cubriría a Ciel todo lo que pudiera, y saldría rápidamente, aun a riesgo de quemarse pues, como había comprobado hacía unos segundos, podía recuperarse de las quemaduras de ese fuego anormal.

Así pues, con Ciel sin reaccionar aún, cerró la barrera de sombra a su alrededor y, a paso decidido, se internó en el fuego.

* * *

Dentro de aquella burbuja negra hacía un calor insoportable. Preocupado, Sebastian le echó otro vistazo a Ciel. Este estaba acurrucado contra él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando con dificultad.

Estaba claro que el humo no podía hacerle bien a una persona asmática, que había recaído en la enfermedad hacía relativamente poco.

Suspiró cansinamente y siguió avanzando, mientras miraba el techo de la cápsula. Parecía estar aguantando bien. De vez en cuando percibía un destello rojo y alguna que otra llama se colaba en el interior, pero sin llegar a tocarle. Y sus sombras también parecían tener buena impermeabilidad, pues a pesar del calor- que seguramente estuviera producido por las sombras mismas-, la temperatura se mantenía constante.

Las sombras empezaron a disolverse desde la parte posterior y Sebastian paró, preocupado. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba, en el punto donde las sombras se agitaban para después desaparecer, comenzó a vislumbrar algo parecido a las nubes.

Suspiró aliviado, parecía que ya se encontraban fuera de la mansión. Con un resoplido, disolvió la cápsula entera, confirmando que, efectivamente, estaba pisando el césped a unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

Depositó a su joven señor en el césped con cuidado, viéndole abrir el ojo despacio. Ciel inhaló fuerte, metiendo aire fresco a sus pulmones.

Sebastian sonrió.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ciel tosió.

\- Por supuesto.- contestó con voz ronca. Miró hacia atrás, a la mansión, pero no vio señales de fuego por ningún lado.

Tiró de la manga de Sebastian para llamar su atención, logrando que mirara también hacia el edificio, que se veía tan altivo como siempre. No había rastros de fuego por ningún lado, ni siquiera salía humo de las ventanas.

Negó con la cabeza, extrañado.

\- No puede ser.- dijo Ciel en su lugar, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Conde Phantomhive!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Theresa y Sylvain andando a paso rápido hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí fuera?- preguntó Theresa, con el rostro tenso.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Sylvain los escrutaron a ambos, con una mirada imposible de determinar, pero extremadamente expresiva.

\- Nada.- respondió Ciel, sonriendo.- Los habíamos visto venir desde lejos y hemos salido fuera a recibirles.

Theresa adoptó una expresión extrañada que trató de camuflar con una agradecida.

\- Es muy amable de su parte, Conde Phantomhive.

\- Y bien, ¿han encontrado… lo que buscaban?

Ambos invitados se miraron de forma inmediata, pero sin expresión.

\- Aún no.- declaró Theresa, decepcionada.

Ciel la miró fijamente, registrando sus ojos. No encontró nada en ellos.

Tras invitarlos a pasar de nuevo, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, tanto Ciel como Sebastian miraban de vez en cuando en todas direcciones buscando señales del fuego, pero no había nada que determinara que minutos antes allí se había producido un incendio.

Puede que lo hubieran imaginado… Pero, ¿imaginarlo los dos?

Era imposible que ambos se hubiesen imaginado lo mismo. Y Ciel no creía posible imaginar algo como un incendio de forma tan vívida como lo había hecho. Era obvio que eso iba mucho más allá de "habérselo imaginado".

Se giraron hacia el otro a la vez, intercambiando miradas. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que podían decirse cosas sin siquiera hablar, simplemente mirándose a los ojos. Pero esa vez, ninguno de los dos encontró nada que decirse.

Y así transcurrió el resto del día, entre conversaciones mundanas, tazas de té y pastas y miradas que transmitieron todo tipo de emociones.

Pero, en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquel misterio.

* * *

Sebastian caminaba delante de Sylvain y Theresa, guiándolos a su habitación. Ya que a pesar de haber dormido ya en ella la noche anterior, la mansión era tan grande que Ciel había insistido en que Sebastian les acompañara por si se perdían.

Ahora, los tres caminaban a paso firme, sin mediar palabra alguna, mientras se acercaban a la zona en la que estaba la estancia.

Situados frente a la puerta, el mayordomo se volvió hacia ellos e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras los miraba de reojo.

Solo durante el incendio, lo suficientemente distractor, sin duda, había dejado de darle vueltas a su mente y recuerdos tratando de averiguar de qué los conocía. _Sabía_ que los conocía, pero le pesaba el no acordarse del dónde o del por qué. Su mente se negaba a situarlos. Sin embargo, incluso se acordaba de cosas y personas que había hecho y conocido milenios atrás. ¿Por qué no recordaba unos simples humanos?

\- Gracias por acompañarnos, Sebastian.- Theresa le concedió una cálida sonrisa.

Al retirarse hacia un lado para dejarlos pasar, notó algo, justo en el punto de su muñeca que no estaba cubierto por el guante y que su manga dejaba al descubierto: Theresa le había rozado al pasar.

\- Disculpe.- dijo ella, retirando la mano.

\- No es nada.- respondió el mayordomo, reverenciándose de nuevo y echando a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de su amo.

No pudo evitar el darse la vuelta, llegando justo a ver cómo cerraban la puerta, llevándose la luz del interior y dejando el pasillo de nuevo a oscuras.

* * *

\- ¿Están ya en su habitación?- preguntó el Conde, sentado en su cama, viendo al mayordomo entrar por la puerta. Traía una expresión amarga.

\- Sí.- respondió secamente.

Ciel alzó una ceja, intrigado por su expresión y ese tono de voz tan seco que había utilizado. Además, había hablado tan escuetamente que simplemente había utilizado una palabra. Vio a Sebastian apoyarse contra la puerta un momento

El mayordomo avanzó un paso, tambaleándose, terminando por caer de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Sebastian?!- Ciel bajó inmediatamente de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- chilló.

\- No es nada.- respondió el demonio, poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

\- Sebastian. Tú, un demonio, ha caído de rodillas frente a mí. ¿De verdad esperas que crea que no ha sido nada?

Sebastian le miró apesadumbrado, haciendo una mueca al ver que su cuerpo se tambaleaba de nuevo. Afortunadamente, pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Es solo que el usar mis sombras parece haberme debilitado un poco. Mañana ya habré recuperado las energías que me quedan, no se preocupe.

Ciel le miró desconfiado, a punto de dejar salir un "¿Seguro?" de su boca, pero la acalló antes de que eso pasara.

Sebastian tenía razón, no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Un demonio como el que tenía delante se recuperaba rápidamente, y en una sola noche podría recargar las energías. Eso fue lo que pensó, pero enseguida comenzó a dudar de nuevo.

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que le preparara para dormir, sin dejar de observarle. Pero el demonio se mantuvo normal hasta el último momento.

\- Buenas noches, Joven Amo.- deseó el mayordomo desde la puerta.

Ciel se arrebujó bajo las sábanas una vez el demonio se hubo ido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Primero ese incendio inexplicable, y después… Su Sebastian cayendo de rodillas ante él. Ya le había visto antes así, cuando Undertaker le hirió con la guadaña, pero era distinto. En esa ocasión tenía un agujero en el estómago y le había atravesado un arma capaz de cortar cualquier cosa e, incluso, matar demonios. Pero hacía unos momentos… Sebastian no se estaba desangrando.

Un _desgaste de energía_ , le había dicho. Sí, claro. Eso era imposible. La verdadera forma de Sebastian expelía sombras por doquier a cada segundo. Pero… quizás usar sus poderes en su forma humana le implicaba más energía de la necesaria.

No… Eso era imposible. Recordaba haberle visto usar muchas veces sus poderes, durante un largo periodo de tiempo, incluso le había visto luchar estando completamente malherido.

Habiendo descartado el supuesto desgaste energético, le vino a la mente otra posibilidad.

¿Era posible que los demonios enfermaran?

Quizás con algo de su mundo sí, pero con una enfermedad mundana… Lo dudaba. No era capaz de imaginarse a Sebastian rojo y ardiente de fiebre, un Sebastian febril.

Quizás esa noche no durmiera, tratando de dar con una posibilidad que pudiese aplicarse a la fortaleza e inmunidad del demonio. O quizás no durmiera por cualquier otro motivo. Tal vez porque, al otro lado de la puerta, oyó un golpeteo, seguido de un quejido que pasaría por un gemido ante cualquiera que no fuera él.

Y el insomnio le volvería tras distinguir perfectamente a quién le pertenecía aquella voz.

Tragó saliva, asustado, mientras bajaba de la cama y avanzaba hacia la puerta. Apoyó ambas manos y el pecho en ella, expirando antes de hablar.

\- Oye… ¿Sebastian?

* * *

Me salió más corto de lo que me esperaba...-w-

Aun así, sigo esperando poder actualizar pronto.


	4. Fiebre

He tardado más de lo esperado pero aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo :D

Bueno, se me olvidó comentar en el primer capítulo que bueno, considero esta historia como una de tantas que pueden irse de las manos en cuanto a, bueno, en cuanto a trama y personalidad. Con trama me refiero a que, en este caso, no me gusta tratar la vida o el pasado de Sebastian a mi antojo y no quiero sacarlo demasiado del camino por el que va actualmente en el maga, no sé si me explico :/

Personalmente no me gusta salirme del universo normal de Kuroshitsuji (preferiblemente del del manga), así que bueno, esto es como que nuevo para mí (?)

A pesar de todo eso y de que si, como me temo, se me vaya de las manos, espero que no os decepcione.

 **Advertencias.** La única advertencia de este capítulo es que puede que se nos caiga un poco el mito de Sebastian. (¿hahaha?)

* * *

El pequeño no obtuvo respuesta, así que, apresuradamente, se separó de la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente. Provocando que lo que estaba apoyado en el otro lado de esta, impactara en el suelo de la habitación.

La mitad posterior del cuerpo de Sebastian yacía sobre la moqueta azul, provocando un enorme contraste.

\- Sebastian.- dijo el Conde situándose tras la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Vamos, hace rato que ha dejado de tener gracia… ¡Levántate!

Miró intensamente el rostro de Sebastian. Su tez pálida se encontraba mucho más blanca, lo cual ya era exagerado. Gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y cuello, y sus labios dejaban escapar unos inaudibles jadeos.

Al joven le quedó claro que aquello no era una broma. Con las manos y el cuerpo entero temblándole torpemente, agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y retrocedió un paso, tirando con fuerza y consiguiendo desplazar su cuerpo.

\- Me dijiste que no me preocupara.- gimió.- Eres un mentiroso.

Consiguió arrastrarlo, tras mucho esfuerzo, hasta el borde de la cama. Y ahora… ¿Qué?

Si le había costado arrastrarlo, más aún le costaría subirlo a la cama. Quizás debería pedir ayuda a Sylvain y Theresa, pero seguían sin inspirarle demasiada confianza.

\- No es el momento de ponerte orgulloso.- se reprendió a sí mismo, mirando el cuerpo que yacía apoyado sobre él.

Verle de aquella guisa casi lo dejó en shock. No era nada comparable a la visión de aquel Sebastian sangrante, que por lo menos tenía excusa para mostrarse así, y que por lo menos, a pesar de todo, estaba consciente y lo único anormal en él era todo aquel líquido rojo empapándole por completo. Jamás habría llegado a imaginarse que Sebastian podría verse tan patético como en aquel momento, como se veía Ciel siempre que estaba con fiebre. Pero él era humano y pequeño, él tenía excusa, Sebastian no.

\- Debería ir a avisarlos.- dijo en voz alta, dejando a Sebastian apoyado contra el borde de la cama. Pero antes de dar el primer paso, se dio cuenta de algo.

No sabía su habitación. Sabía que estaban en el ala Este, pero aquel ala era muy grande, y le llevaría mucho ir por las habitaciones una a una. Además, si llegaba a encontrarlos, lo más probable era que no supieran cómo tratarle ya que, seguramente, remedios comunes para la fiebre no le servirían de nada a un demonio. Y aunque pudieran funcionar… En el tiempo en el que tardaría en encontrarlos, a Sebastian podía pasarle cualquier cosa.

Se tiró ligeramente del cabello, tratando de procesar las cosas.

\- Si tan solo pudieras curarte a ti mismo.- masculló, echándole un vistazo. Abrió los ojos alarmado: la espalda del demonio había resbalado del borde de la cama y yacía en el suelo en una postura anormal.

Se agachó rápidamente y le volvió a colocar bien.

Pensó que podría llamar a Finny para que, al menos, le subiera a la cama… Pero después recordó que les había dado vacaciones a los cinco, y que volverían al trabajo tras una semana más.

\- Muy bien, Ciel. Por primera vez en tu vida, tendrás que hacerlo tú.- se remangó el camisón y se subió a la cama.

Se agachó y agarró al demonio bajo los hombros, tirando con fuerza hacia arriba. Entre gemidos y jadeos por el esfuerzo, consiguió subir al demonio a la cama.

Le colocó correctamente, a lo largo de la cama.

Ya había pasado lo principal: subirle a la cama. Y ahora… ¿qué? Lo único que podía probar eran remedios comunes para la fiebre.

Trató de hacer memoria para recordar qué hacía Sebastian cuando él estaba enfermo.

Corrió a la cocina y llenó una cacerola con agua, poniéndola después en el fuego. ¿A cuánto debía estar el agua? Demonios, no lo sabía.

Pero quizás, tratándose de Sebastian, el agua tendría que estar más caliente de lo normal.

Con aquella convicción lo dejó hervir unos minutos. Después lo retiró y, tras alguna que otra complicación, lo vertió en la jarra de porcelana que siempre usaba Sebastian para el agua caliente cuando él tenía fiebre.

\- Qué difícil es esto.- se quejó, de camino a su habitación.

Tras dirigirle una mueca lastimera a Sebastian, vertió el agua de la jarra en la palangana de porcelana a juego con la jarra, e introdujo allí el pañuelo que también había cogido en la cocina. Lo escurrió con fuerza- sin poder llegar a escurrirlo del todo- y se situó al lado de Sebastian.

\- Cuando despiertes tendrás que agradecerme los cuidados que te estoy dando.- comentó con sorna.

Le apartó el mechón que le cruzaba el rostro y, antes de colocar el pañuelo, le puso la mano en la frente: estaba ardiendo.

La retiró deprisa y le colocó el paño, que ya se había enfriado un poco. Supuso que eso era lo mejor, ya que la frente de Sebastian ardía en demasía.

Cuando retiró las manos del paño, que le impedían la visión del rostro de Sebastian, descubrió que este tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Sebastian.- susurró.

El mayordomo tragó saliva y parpadeó despacio, tratando de incorporarse.

\- No deberías levantarte.- le regañó Ciel, empujándole hacia abajo.

Sebastian se mantuvo firme para que Ciel no pudiera hacerlo. Cerró los ojos cansinamente y se retiró el pañuelo de la frente.

\- Estoy bien, Joven Amo.

Ciel frunció el gesto, arrebatándole el trapo a Sebastian y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Has colapsado a metros de mí!- Ciel estaba realmente enfadado.- "Estoy bien"- repitió, tratando de imitarle, añadiendo una sonrisa amarga al final.- Para mí, esa no es precisamente la correcta definición de "estar bien", así que no vuelvas a decírmelo, porque no me lo creo.

Sebastian le miraba con ojos asombrados. Rió mientras volvía a coger el trapo.

\- Me refiero a que _ahora_ estoy bien. No sé qué me ha pasado. Me sentía mareado, pero ya estoy bien.- se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se colocó bien el traje.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí, Joven Amo.

Ciel puso los ojos en blanco, dándole a entender que no tenía por qué agradecer nada puesto que esos no habían sido "cuidados" precisamente.

\- No podía dejar que murieras delante de mi puerta.- farfulló, sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Se apartó un mechón que le ocultaba el ojo derecho y miró inseguro a Sebastian.- Esta vez sé sincero: ¿seguro que ya estás bien?

\- Por supuesto.- afirmó Sebastian.- Ha sido un colapso momentáneo.

Ciel ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo con malicia.

\- Claro, por el _desgaste energético.-_ se cruzó de brazos.

Sebastian simplemente sonrió.

\- Me llevaré esto.- comunicó el mayordomo, cogiendo la jarra de porcelana y el trapo. Le echó un vistazo a la palangana llena de agua ya fría.- Es un milagro que usted solo haya conseguido calentar el agua sin salir herido.

Ciel le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- No has muerto, pero todavía puedes hacerlo. ¿Quieres?

El mayordomo alzó una ceja, y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación. Justo después, Ciel lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Más te vale no haber astillado la puerta con esa cabeza dura que tienes.- chilló, seguro de que el mayordomo aún podía oírle.

Se abrazó las piernas, aún conmocionado.

Ese idiota… realmente le había dado un buen susto.

* * *

Aún le seguía latiendo el corazón de forma extraña. Cada latido le hacía arrugar el rostro, y cada pocos segundos, sentía como si se le estrujaran. La sensación, afortunadamente, desapareció al cabo de pocos minutos, cuando ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Exhaló un suspiro cansino mientras tiraba del nudo de la corbata. Se sentía fastidiado, y todo porque Ciel le había visto de esa manera, aunque no había sido demasiado grave, pues se había recuperado casi enseguida.

No sabía por qué había pasado aquello, pero tampoco es que hubiese muchas posibilidades. ¿Quizás ese fuego tan extraño…? De hecho, aún tenía que averiguar la procedencia de aquel fuego, pero de eso ya se encargaría más adelante. Ahora tenía que centrarse en averiguar qué había podido afectarle de esa manera.

Entonces recordó algo que le hizo arrugar el rostro: había dado con la respuesta.

* * *

Las ruedas del carruaje rebotaban con el pavimento, mientras los caballos avanzaban por la carretera. En el interior del vehículo se encontraban Ciel, Sebastian, Sylvain y Theresa. Los dos primeros en el sillón que daba al cochero y Theresa y Sylvain en el de delante.

Los cuatro hacían el viaje en silencio, solo lanzando pequeñas palabras de vez en cuando.

Ya habían recorrido casi todas las librerías de Londres, y aún no habían encontrado el libro que tanto buscaban los invitados del Conde. Ciel- puesto que lo que más abundaba en él no era precisamente la paciencia- estaba empezando a hastiarse.

\- Le agradecemos todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros, Conde Phantomhive.- sonrió la mujer, echándose hacia delante para poder apoyar su mano sobre las del Conde, que jugueteaban entre sí. Sebastian miró de reojo.

\- No es nada, señora Alter.- respondió Ciel, algo incómodo por tan atrevido contacto.

\- Por favor, llámeme Tessa.- pidió ella, retirando la mano y apoyándose de nuevo en su asiento.

\- Por supuesto… Tessa.- le resultaba algo incómodo llamar a alguien casi desconocido y mayor que él por su nombre, pero si eso era lo que ella quería, lo haría.

Sebastian se asomó un momento por la ventana.

\- Ya llegamos a la última librería.- informó cuando el coche paró.

Él bajó primero y abrió la puerta que daba a la acera, dejando que los tres viajeros restantes salieran del carruaje.

Sebastian avanzó hasta la puerta de la tienda y la abrió, provocando el tintineo de las campanillas del techo.

\- Bienvenidos.- saludó el librero.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Verá.- comenzó Ciel, sacando una piruleta Funtom del bolsillo del abrigo. Sebastian le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora- Estamos buscando un libro llamado _Mitos de Inglaterra.  
_ El librero pareció hacer memoria, y al no encontrar nada en ella, se dirigió al mostrador y cogió un enorme libro que Ciel dedujo, era el catálogo.

El librero pasó unas cuantas páginas y después negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no lo tenemos.

\- Oh, no importa…- dijo Theresa, haciendo ademán de salir de la librería.

\- ¿No se puede encargar?- insistió Sebastian, con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

El librero negó con la cabeza.

\- Actualmente todos nuestros proveedores han cortado todo contacto con nosotros. Cerraremos definitivamente en breve.

\- Lástima…- habló Sylvain, dirigiéndose hacia su mujer, con la clara intención de, al igual que ella, marcharse de allí.

\- Muchas gracias.- Sebastian hizo una reverencia, y los cuatro salieron de la librería.

\- Lo lamento mucho.- se disculpó Ciel.- Realmente es un libro difícil de encontrar…- sonrió.- ¡Ah! Pero en el resto de las librerías no hemos preguntado si podía encargarse… Podríamos volver y…

\- No es necesario, Conde Phantomhive.- Sylvain se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.- No nos gustaría hacerle recorrer de nuevo todo el camino y todas las librerías… Es mejor que paremos aquí.

\- Tiene razón.- admitió Ciel por fin.- Y supongo que si ya no van a buscarlo, no se quedarán más tiempo aquí…

" _Qué directo, Joven Amo"_ pensó Sebastian.

\- Oh, por supuesto, no queremos importunarle más… Mañana mismo cogeremos un tren.- se disculpó Tessa.- Aunque…- miró al Conde, sonriente.- Queremos agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…

\- Todos los trece de octubre organizamos un baile en nuestra mansión. Podrían acompañarnos a Edimburgo y asistir.- completó Sylvain.

Ese día era diez de octubre, la fecha estaba muy cerca…

Ciel giró la cara hacia Sebastian para que no vieran el tic que acababa de aparecerle en el ojo. Demonios… Pensaba que ya se había librado de ellos…

\- Al Joven Amo sin duda le encantaría, pero tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.- le ayudó Sebastian.

" _Oh, diablos… ¡Gracias Sebastian!"_

\- Oh, pero si solo es un niño… ¿Cuánto trabajo puede tener?- Tessa le puso la mano en la cabeza.

Sebastian le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia sí, liberándolo de ella.

\- Bastante. A pesar de ser un niño, también es un Conde, y eso ocupa todo su tiempo…

\- Pues, como Conde…- se acercó de nuevo a él y le volvió a poner la mano en la cabeza.- También debe asistir a los bailes de sociedad, ¿no es así?- se agachó un poco y miró a Ciel a los ojos.- Conde, no debería rechazarlo, es una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento.

Sabiendo que negándose no iba a ir a ningún lado, Ciel asintió.

\- Está bien, iremos. Sebastian…- le miró con una cara que decía "me voy a arrepentir de esto"-… Prepara las maletas.

El mayordomo suspiró.

\- _Yes, my Lord._

* * *

Como siempre, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Y no olvidéis de dejar review, ya sabéis, esos comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D


	5. Viaje

Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el reloj de la estación, que marcaba las diez y doce minutos de la mañana. El tren salía a y veinticinco y Sebastian aún no había vuelto con los billetes.

Los había dejado allí esperando, en el andén. Él estaba sentado sobre su maleta mientras miraba la ajetreada marea de gente ir y venir. Algunos lograban subirse justo a tiempo, y otros corrían tras el tren, acabando por perderlo. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Conde?- preguntó Tessa que, a su lado, saboreaba un bollito de crema.

Ciel se ajustó el sombrero de copa antes de mirarla.

\- En absoluto.- sonrió.

Tessa dio el último bocado y dirigió su mirada hacia las ventanillas, a lo lejos.

\- Ya viene.- informó.

Momentos después, Sebastian repartía los billetes. Ciel miró el de Sebastian, arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Vendrás en el mismo vagón que nosotros?- preguntó, agitando su propio billete frente a la cara del mayordomo.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y asintió.

\- Lo lamento, pero ya no quedaban más plazas.

Ciel suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que cogiera sus maletas. Aunque tan solo iban a estar allí unos cuantos días, Ciel llevaba dos maletas, ya que Sebastian, tan previsor como era, decidió llevarse un buen montón de ropa y útiles. Cosa que a Ciel no le importaba demasiado, porque no iba a ser él quien cargara con las maletas.

Cuando el tren se detuvo frente a ellos, Sebastian cogió las maletas y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dejándolos pasar a ellos primero. Después, se introdujo él también en el vagón.

* * *

En solo unos minutos, habían dejado atrás el paisaje urbano de Londres, y ahora el tren recorría las vías que atravesaban los campos de las afueras de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a Edimburgo.

El viaje iba a ser largo, y por suerte, Ciel había traído con él unos cuantos libros, y en ese momento se encontraba leyendo uno de ellos. Sebastian, sentado a su lado, miraba al frente, pero en realidad le daba vueltas a algo.

En el asiento opuesto, Sylvain y Tessa se mantenían callados y aparentemente algo incómodos, pues el mayordomo y el Conde que iban con ellos actuaban como si ellos no estuvieran ahí, y simplemente fuera un viaje rutinario entre señor y sirviente.

Tessa, tratando de animar el ambiente, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el estrecho hueco libre que había entre Ciel y Sebastian.

Ciel levantó la vista del libro para mirarla, ocultando la molestia que atenazaba con mostrarse en su mirada.

\- ¿Ha estado alguna vez en Escocia?- preguntó la mujer, posándole la mano en el hombro.

Ciel tuvo que contenerse para no chasquear la lengua allí mismo.

\- Sí, un par de veces.- devolvió la mirada al libro.

\- ¿Y en Edimburgo?- insistió, apretándole un poco el hombro en lo que parecía ser un gesto amistoso.

" _Por el amor de Dios, Sebastian, tírala por la ventana o tírame a mí, pero quítamela de encima"_

Sebastian alzó una ceja cuando leyó los labios de su amo, para después soltar una pequeña risilla mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Tessa, y lo giró hacia él, llamando la atención de ella.

\- Disculpe, señorita, pero el Joven Amo acostumbra a pasar sus viajes en tren en silencio.- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Oh, disculpe, Conde.- dijo, girándose de nuevo hacia él. Pero no volvió a su lugar, junto a Sylvain, si no que se quedó allí, provocando una creciente molestia en el muchacho.

\- Parece que vamos a pasar por un túnel.- comentó Sylvain, que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo, con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

\- Voy a salir un momento.- dijo Ciel, lo suficientemente agobiado como para empezar a respirar fuertemente.- A tomar el fresco del pasillo.

El mayordomo hizo ademán de acompañarlo, pero el muchacho levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

\- Puedo ir solo, Sebastian.

El mayordomo volvió a sentarse en el asiento, mientras Ciel abría la puerta y tropezaba antes de salir, cuando el tren se bamboleó un poco. Sebastian reaccionó al instante, pero Ciel recuperó el equilibrio en seguida y salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta de forma ruidosa.

A los pocos segundos, el vagón quedó a oscuras mientras el tren transitaba aquel enorme agujero hecho en la tierra.

Una pequeña brisilla meció uno de los mechones de Sebastian que, extrañado, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando el posible origen puesto que, teóricamente, el vagón estaba aislado de cualquier elemento del exterior.

Sintió algo extraño, solo un segundo antes de que un grito que provenía del pasillo se hiciera eco en el interior de la cabina, haciendo que el mayordomo se levantara inmediatamente del asiento al reconocer perfectamente aquella voz, pues la había oído proferir tantos gritos que ya ni siquiera era capaz de contarlos.

\- ¡Joven Amo!- gritó, saliendo al pasillo, justo cuando ese vagón salía del túnel.

Frente a él, multitud de personas se encontraban formando un corro en el estrecho pasillo, alrededor de quien, obviamente, había gritado.

Sebastian se abrió paso entre todas aquellas personas, hasta llegar al centro del agobiante círculo, donde se encontraba Ciel, acurrucado en posición fetal, agarrándose fuertemente uno de los costados, mientras gemía de forma rítmica. De los dedos posados encima, se escurrían hilos de sangre que no eran lo suficientemente finos como para evitar que el mayordomo se preocupara.

Se apresuró en pasar sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo ladeado del muchacho, levantándolo sin esfuerzo y sacándolo de aquella marea de gente que murmuraba palabras lastimeras y horrorizadas.

Sylvain y Tessa, que vieron al mayordomo pasar por delante de la ventanilla de la puerta con Ciel en brazos, se levantaron inmediatamente del asiento y salieron por la puerta.

\- ¡Sebastian!- llamó Tessa.

\- ¡Enseguida volvemos!- gritó en respuesta el mayordomo, doblando la esquina del pasillo y dejando a ambos confundidos escuchando los murmullos de la gente que, a diferencia de ellos, comprendían el porqué del agobio del mayordomo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de golpe, que era tan estrecha que tuvo que ladear el cuerpo para poder introducir a Ciel, que se hallaba entre sus brazos.

Corrió inmediatamente hacia la cama que se encontraba junto a una de las pareces de la habitación, deteniendo el fino reguero de sangre que los había seguido desde que había cogido a Ciel entre sus brazos.

Aprisa, buscó en el armario colgado de la pared. Necesitaba aguja e hilo, y algún desinfectante que pudiera usar.

Se encontraban en la enfermería, que había sido ventajosamente fácil de encontrar, pues Sebastian ya sabía que se encontraba en el segundo vagón, y allí no había tardado nada en encontrar el letrero al lado de una de las puertas.

No había esperado hallar a nadie allí dentro, y no se había equivocado, pues la sala, a parte de ellos dos, se encontraba vacía.

Encontró enseguida el instrumental necesario y volvió junto a Ciel, que se revolvía en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente y profiriendo gemidos que no llegaban a salir de su garganta.

\- Cálmese, Joven Amo.- pidió el mayordomo, mientras le quitaba todas las prendas posteriores lo más deprisa que pudo.

Entonces pudo ver bien la herida. Era bastante pequeña, considerando la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y seguía perdiendo el muchacho. En el interior de esta, la sangre formaba un charco oscuro y pegajoso, que rebosaba del borde de la piel y se escurría por los lados.

El mayordomo se dijo a sí mismo que solo alguien tan despistado como Ciel podría haberse herido de esa manera en unos cuantos segundos. Pero la cuestión era _cómo_ se había hecho esa herida.

Cogió un trapo que había en la mesilla de metal a la izquierda de la cama y lo retorció hasta que pareció una trenza blanca. Entonces, con cuidado, le abrió la boca a Ciel y se lo introdujo a modo de mordaza. Cuando Ciel, aún en shock, le miró confuso, el mayordomo sonrió compasivamente.

\- Es para que no se muerda la lengua.- contestó, segundos antes de introducir la aguja en la delicada y pálida piel de Ciel.

Este profirió un largo y ruidoso gemido, mientras arqueaba la espalda en respuesta al dolor, y aferraba el borde de la cama con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado al dolor, comenzó a respirar rápidamente, recuperándose. Pero Sebastian no le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse del todo, pues enseguida volvió a introducir la aguja, provocando exactamente la misma reacción en Ciel, al que un reguero de saliva comenzaba a escurrírsele por la boca.

\- Mph…- farfulló, soltando el borde de la cama, provocando que el color de sus nudillos volviera a ser rosado, y aferró el brazo del mayordomo exactamente de la misma manera que había aferrado el borde de la cama, obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de sus nudillos.

\- Ya casi he acabado, Joven Amo.- dijo, antes de clavar la aguja por última vez, dejando, por fin, que Ciel se acostumbrara al dolor.

Cortó el hilo restante con una tijera, y echó un poco de desinfectante sobre la herida, a lo que Ciel ni siquiera se inmutó, debido a que todos esos pinchazos le habían dormido la zona.

\- Ya está.- el mayordomo incorporó al conde para pegarle una gasa sobre la herida.

Le volvió a colocar su ropa y dejó todo en su sitio.

\- Me ha dado un buen susto, Joven Amo.- dijo el mayordomo, limpiando toda la sangre. Ciel esperaba sentado en un mullido banco.

\- ¿ _Yo,_ te he dado un susto a _ti_? Sebastian, no me hagas reír o se me saltarán los puntos de acabas de darme.- respondió, sonriendo mientras encerraba los ojos.

\- Cualquiera diría que acaba de hacerse un agujero en el costado y que se lo han cosido… sin anestesia.- puntualizó, recreándose en las muecas de dolor del Conde.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua, y una sensación de alivio le recorrió,- como eso que sientes cuando recuerdas algo que querías hacer o decir y se te había olvidado- pues llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde ese momento en que se había contenido en cuanto esa mujer había osado sentarse a su lado y _tocarle el hombro._

\- Date prisa y acaba ya, esos dos se estarán preguntando donde estamos.- se levantó, curvándose un poco hacia el lado herido y ahogando una mueca.

\- Por supuesto.- contestó el demonio, estirando las sábanas limpias sobre la cama y dejando las sucias en un rincón.- Respecto a lo otro.- mencionó, echando un vistazo al riachuelo de sangre.- Dejaremos que se encargue el personal de limpieza, ya que yo he tenido que ocuparme del Joven Amo como si fuese un enfermero. _El servicio aquí es realmente malo.-_ dijo por último, cogiendo en brazos a su joven señor y saliendo de la enfermería, evitando pisar la sangre que había abandonado el cuerpo de Ciel.

* * *

De vuelta en el vagón, Sebastian les explicó lo sucedido a Sylvain y Tessa, mientras Ciel dormía acurrucado en el asiento. Ambos, horrorizados, miraron a Ciel de forma lastimera, pensando que todo eso debía haber sido un shock para el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sylvain, refiriéndose a la causa de la herida.

Sebastian suspiró y echó un último vistazo a Ciel con mirada neutra.

\- Mientras regresábamos aquí, el Joven Amo me dijo que cuando las luces se apagaron, él se tropezó y cayó sobre el marco de la ventana. Al llegar al lugar del suceso lo pude corroborar al ver que la esquina del marco estaba salpicada de sangre.- comentó, con la mano en el mentón.

\- Pobre criatura…- Tessa, que estaba a su lado, le levantó despacio la cabeza y la situó sobre su regazo, provocando una molesta mirada por parte de Sebastian.

\- Tessa, cariño, no deberías tratar tan cercanamente al Conde, puede que no se lo tome bien.- dijo Sylvain, subiéndose las gafas.

\- Oh, Sylvain, no digas tonterías. ¿Cómo puede molestarle algo así? Seguro que está más cómodo en mi regazo que sobre este cojín tan duro.- se quejó ella.

Sebastian rió molesto interiormente. Era obvio que aquella mujer no conocía a Ciel, al que el mínimo gesto de cariño le repugnaba sobremanera. Seguramente, si no estuviese tan débil por la pérdida de sangre o tan cansado, se habría apartado inmediatamente de la mujer, mandando al carajo todos los buenos modales que podrían quedarle en una situación como esa.

Sylvain no dijo nada más, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana, evitando la intensa mirada de Sebastian que llevaba ya un rato posada en él.

Todos se mantuvieron callados durante el resto del trayecto, con Sebastian mirando incómodo cómo Tessa se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de su joven señor. Los zapatos del muchacho rozaban su pantorrilla, mientras que su cabeza, seguía manteniéndose sobre el regazo de Tessa.

Realmente le molestaba el comportamiento demasiado cercano de aquella mujer con su Joven Amo.

* * *

Estaban de nuevo en una estación, esta vez en la de Edimburgo. Tessa, por consejo de Sebastian, había devuelto a Ciel a su posición actual justo antes de llegar, porque, seguramente, al despertar el muchacho, se iba a molestar demasiado, así que la mujer había vuelto a su sitio al lado de su marido.

Así pues, al despertar, Ciel ignoraba completamente todo lo que había pasado desde que habían vuelto al vagón.

Ahora, los cuatro salían de la estación; Sebastian cargaba con las maletas del Conde, y Ciel, Sylvain y Tessa caminaban delante de él, sin tomar ningún transporte, pues ambos habían asegurado que su casa estaba bastante cerca de la estación. Cuando por fin vislumbraron la que ellos dijeron que eran su casa, una enorme mansión situada en una grandísima extensión de tierras verdísimas, a Ciel le recorrió un escalofrío, el mismo que recorrió a Sebastian, diciéndoles exactamente lo mismo.

Que algo no iría bien.

* * *

Estoy contenta de haber podido actualizar pronto (?), y espero que el destino me siga siendo igual de favorable y el siguiente capítulo también pueda llegar cuanto antes.

Respecto a las intuiciones de Ciel y Sebastian, ¿creéis que realmente están en lo cierto? ^^

En fin, hasta la próxima.


	6. Baile

Capítulo, esta vez, algo más largo. (Para que os quejéis e.e)

 **Advertencias.** Lime (?) (¿Se dice así cuando no hay lemon, verdad? Nunca he usado esta advertencia Uwu)

* * *

Ciel comía con lentitud y desgana, mareando los trocitos de zanahoria de su plato, mientras Sebastian, Sylvain y Theresa entablaban una conversación que, para ser sinceros, a él no le importaba.

Ya llevaban un día en la Mansión Alter, y el baile iba a celebrarse esa misma noche, pues ya era trece de octubre. Ciel temía que fuese un baile de disfraces, o de esos de máscaras de los que siempre parloteaba su tía Frances y a los que él nunca había asistido, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir a uno.

Por suerte, Tessa les había dicho que era un baile completamente normal, que reunía a muchos nobles en su inmenso salón de baile, y que todos ellos estarían encantados de conocer al gran y famoso Conde Ciel Phantomhive. A Ciel, por supuesto, esto no le agradaba nada, pues él odiaba cualquier contacto innecesario con cualquier clase de ser humano- y no humano-, pero tenía que resignarse, ya había aceptado la invitación y en el baile, aunque estuviera a disgusto, debía comportarse como Phantomhive que era.

Según les había dicho Tessa, ella y Sylvain siempre esperaban el baile con ansias, pues era su oportunidad de relacionarse con otras personas, y ellos eran excepcionalmente sociales.

Ciel no comprendía cómo era posible que a unas personas les gustase tanto el contacto con otras personas. Para él, era lo más desagradable que podía haber, y no consentía que nadie se le acercara a menos que él lo requiriera.

Suspirando, tragó el último bocado de la comida, mientras seguía resignándose y angustiándose cada vez más. Pues la hora del baile se acercaba.

\- ¿Algo le incomoda, Conde?

" _Tú me incomodas. Sylvain me incomoda. Este estúpido viaje y ese horrendo baile me incomodan. Absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con vosotros me incomoda"_

Por supuesto no dijo nada de esto en voz alta, pero Sebastian sabía con extrema exactitud lo que estaba pensando. Se limitó a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

\- En absoluto.- se limpió con cuidado las comisuras de la boca.- ¿Podría comentarme algo más acerca del… baile?- comenzó a juguetear con sus manos debajo de la mesa.

\- Me complace saber que está tan entusiasmado con el baile.- sonrió la mujer.- Verá, es un distinguido evento que, como ya le dije, es anual. A él asisten todos los nobles de Escocia, todos los años, sin excepción. Si le digo la verdad, no se diferencia mucho de un baile normal. Es prácticamente igual. Aunque espero y ruego que nuestro pequeño evento no le decepcione. Le aseguro será...- hizo una pausa para escoger las palabras adecuadas.- divertido.- finalizó, cruzando las manos.

\- Apuesto que así será.- sonrió Ciel.- Si me disculpan, me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación por un rato.- se disculpó.- Estoy algo cansado y me gustaría reponer fuerzas para esta noche.

\- Por supuesto.- sonrió Sylvain.- Reynard subirá a avisarle si el baile da comienzo antes de que decida bajar.

Ciel sonrió a modo de afirmación y echó la silla hacia atrás, para levantarse. Le lanzó una mirada a Sebastian y movió la cabeza para indicarle que le siguiera. El mayordomo echó a andar hacia él y ambos salieron del comedor.

* * *

\- No lo soporto.- se quejó Ciel, sentado al borde de la cama.

Sebastian rió ante la manera en que sus pequeños pies colgaban, sin llegar al suelo. Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a desvestirle, mientras Ciel simplemente se limitaba a observar los movimientos del mayordomo.

\- Se le ve ilusionado por esta noche.- se burló el mayordomo, terminando de despojarle de la chaqueta.

\- No sé dónde le ves la gracia.- protestó el chiquillo, propinándole un tirón de corbata para acercar su rostro al de él.- Aunque la que yo le veo… Es que tú tendrás que soportarlo conmigo.- sonrió maliciosamente, soltando la tela negra.

El mayordomo sonrió sin remedio y terminó de quitarle las botas, dejándole simplemente con la camisa y los calcetines, para luego poder volver a vestirlo para el baile.

\- Le recuerdo que he tenido _y tengo_ que soportar cosas peores, Joven Amo.- contestó Sebastian, levantándose y dejando la ropa sobre una silla.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Ciel se dejó caer, sobre la cama. Se sorprendió ante lo blanda que era, y sintió unas enormes ganas de dormir.- Sebastian.

El mayordomo le miró con atención.

\- Si yo te ordenara dormir… ¿Lo harías?- se rascó el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- ¿Quiere que duerma?

\- Sí, por qué no.- deslizó la mano que tenía pegada al cuerpo hacia la izquierda y dio unas palmaditas en el colchón.- Venga.- le resultaba divertido obligar al demonio a hacer algo que no hacía nunca, porque en realidad no lo necesitaba hacer.

El mayordomo resopló y se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando a Ciel notar el peso de su cuerpo. Luego se echó hacia atrás como había hecho él y ambos quedaron tumbados de la misma manera.

\- Si no duermes…- comenzó Ciel, mirando al techo. Sebastian giró el rostro hacia él.- ¿Cómo repones la energía?

\- Comiendo almas.- respondió el demonio, tras pensar un segundo.

\- Pero hace mucho que no comes una.- Ciel giró el rostro hacia él, encontrando la mirada del demonio.- ¿Cómo la repones, entonces?

Ciel interpretó el silencio del mayordomo como un instante de reflexión, pero pasaron los minutos y la respuesta del mayordomo no llegó.

\- Sebastian.- dijo el Conde, que había devuelto la mirada al techo. Al ver que Sebastian no respondía, alargó de nuevo la mano y tiró bruscamente de la manga del mayordomo.

\- ¿Sí, Joven Amo?- respondió al fin.

Ciel suspiró.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, demonio estúpido.

\- Por supuesto. Creía que su interpretación del silencio determinaba que, si una persona no responde, es porque está evadiendo la pregunta.- Le miró de nuevo, alzando una ceja.- ¿Me equivoco?

Ciel bufó mientras volvía a incorporarse.

\- No quiero que me ocultes cosas, Sebastian. Soy tu amo.

\- Todos tenemos derecho a ocultar cosas, Joven Amo. Además, no deberían interesarle las cosas de un mayordomo, que no tienen nada que ver con usted.- sentenció el demonio, incorporándose para levantarse de la cama. Un tirón en sus ropas de le detuvo.

Se giró, para ver al muchacho, sentado y mirándole con ojos brillantes.

\- Pero esto sí que tiene que ver conmigo.

El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente, y después agarró la mano de Ciel y le obligó a soltarle.

Sin decir nada más, caminó hacia la puerta y la entreabrió, para después darse la vuelta y susurrarle algo a su Joven Amo.

\- Llámeme si me necesita.

Y salió, dejando a Ciel extrañamente dolido.

* * *

Algo golpeó la madera de la puerta, dos, tres veces. Ciel lo oía como un eco lejano, hasta que entreabrió los párpados y despertó. Se frotó ambos ojos antes de oír de nuevo otro golpe en la puerta.

\- Conde Phantomhive.- la voz de Reynard, el mayordomo, sonó ahora clara como el agua.

\- ¿Sí?- Ciel se incorporó sobre los codos, echando un vistazo a la puerta de ébano.

\- La señora Theresa me ha pedido que le comunique que la fiesta comenzará en breve.- el mayordomo esperó la respuesta de Ciel.

\- Está bien. Dile a mi mayordomo que venga.

\- Por supuesto.- se oyeron las pisadas alejándose.

Ciel aflojó los brazos y se dejó caer de nuevo, mirando hacia el reloj de la mesilla y descubriendo que ya eran las nueve, y que, por tanto, había dormido unas cuatro horas. Suspirando, se sentó en espera del mayordomo, que tardó poco en llegar.

\- ¿Me ha llamado?- preguntó, en cuanto su cabeza asomó por la puerta.

Ciel asintió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

\- Vísteme, el baile va a empezar dentro de poco.

\- _Yes, my Lord._

* * *

El salón de baile, como bien había dicho Tessa, era enorme. Le recordaba en cierta manera al de Aleister Chamber, por lo que al entrar, un escalofrío de disgusto le había recorrido la espalda al recordar al Vizconde y sus innecesarios e incómodos toqueteos.

Suspiró.

La gente aún no había llegado, así que el salón se encontraba vacío, solo con las múltiples mesas redondeadas y la pequeña orquesta situada a lo lejos.

Volvió a suspirar, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ciel sentía un enorme tedio en aquel momento, y ya casi no podía ocultarlo. Dentro de poco, esa sala se llenaría de gente, que como había dicho Tessa, "estaban desando conocerle". Sabía que se iba a agobiar, con toda aquella gente seguramente arremolinada a su alrededor.

Pensó en unas cuantas formas de escaquearse. Quizás podría fingir asma. Podría empezar a toser ahí mismo, y eso seguro que le excusaría de cualquier tipo de actividad. Incluido aquel estúpido baile.

Cogió aire, preparándose para toser… Y entonces el primer invitado entró en la sala.

Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de pararse a mirar a la persona que acababa de entrar. Tessa cogía su mano y la dirigía un saludo. Paseó la mirada entre ambas, antes de posarla definitivamente en la invitada.

Era hermosa. Muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo- como el de Sebastian.- Y sus ojos… Eran de un cautivador color escarlata. Sí, definitivamente compartía los mismos rasgos extraños de Sebastian, lo cual era extraño.

Sus labios estaban pintados de un suave color rojizo. Llevaba poco maquillaje, lo cual, pensó Ciel, que estaba bien, porque era tan hermosa que no lo necesitaba.

Le pareció que estaba mirando a un Sebastian de rasgos afeminados.

\- Pst, Sebastian.- chistó. El mayordomo le miró por encima antes de acercarse.- ¿No te parece que esa mujer se parece mucho a ti? Diría que tal vez demasiado.

El mayordomo la miró unos instantes, pues no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento, ya que había estado mirando absorto.

\- Tiene razón, Joven Amo. Nuestro parecido es indudable.

Ciel asintió.

\- ¿Verdad? Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco y que te veía en todos lados…

Sebastian alzó una ceja extrañado, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él.

\- ¿Por qué iba usted a verme en todos lados?

Ciel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y carraspeó.

\- Por nada.

Sabía que el mayordomo estaba a punto de insistir, pero entonces Tessa se acercó a ellos, seguida de la misteriosa mujer. Sylvain se había quedado atrás para recibir a los demás invitados, que comenzaban a llegar.

Por una vez, agradeció el que Tessa se le acercara, porque le salvó de dar más explicaciones a Sebastian.

\- Conde.- sonrió ella. Dejó que la otra mujer se acercara más para seguir hablando.- Le presento a Serafina Farlie, una de mis preciadas primas.

La mujer llamada Serafina le tendió la mano al Conde. Él la apretó, mientras sonreía incómodo.

\- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Farlie.- ambos se soltaron la mano.

\- Igualmente, Conde Phantomhive.- le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, en respuesta a sus palabras. Al menos su sonrisa no se parecía en nada a la de Sebastian. La de ella parecía ser… sincera.

El Conde miró al techo, aún más incómodo.

\- ¿Y usted quién es?- oyó que preguntaba Serafina.

\- Ah, él es Sebastian, el preciado mayordomo del Conde.- respondió Tessa.

Inmediatamente miró de nuevo a la mujer, que parecía mirar maravillada a Sebastian. A él también le tendió la mano, que Sebastian recibió como un caballero, depositando un suave beso en el dorso.

\- Encantada de conocerla, _lady._

Ciel pegó un diminuto respingo, echándole una mirada acusadora a Sebastian, que aún miraba a la mujer. Entonces posó sus ojos sobre ella, que, sonrojada, retiraba despacio la mano.

\- Es usted todo un caballero, señor…

\- Michaelis.- respondió entonces él, bajando la mano.

\- Curioso apellido.- comentó ella.

" _Se lo di yo, curiosa entrometida"_ pensó Ciel inmediatamente, endureciendo la mirada.

Tessa agarró la mano de Serafina y dio la vuelta, para andar de nuevo hacia el lugar donde la había recibido.

\- Vamos, Sera, aún hay más invitados que tienes que conocer.

Tanto ella como Tessa se despidieron con un ademán de la mano, dejando a Sebastian y Ciel de nuevo solos.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- bufó el pequeño, sentándose en una silla que pegaba al ventanal. Ya era de noche y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, justo sobre él.

\- ¿Qué ha sido qué, Joven Amo?- respondió él, divertido.

\- _Lady.-_ dijo Ciel simplemente.

Sebastian dejó escapar una pequeña risilla, que seguramente se burlaba de su amo.

\- Es mi deber tratar con respeto a las señoritas.

\- Te encanta decir esas cosas.- puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- _Lord, Lady…_ Las usas todo el rato. Para ya.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa silenciosa. Entonces se arrodilló frente a él.

\- _Yes, my…_

Ciel se cruzó de piernas y de brazos mirando hacia abajo, hacia la cabellera del mayordomo, esperando un final de frase… que no llegó.

\- ¿Vas a dejar tu estúpida frase a medias?- resopló.

Sebastian sonrió satisfecho.

\- _Lord._

Ciel entrecerró los ojos, furioso.

\- Vete a revolotear por ahí cual cuervo.- pidió.- Déjame un rato a solas.

Sebastian se incorporó y se sacudió el traje.

\- Lo haré. Pero a cambio, usted irá a relacionarse con los demás.

La sonrisa del mayordomo no admitía réplica.

* * *

Tres horas. Tres largas y tediosas horas llevaba el muchacho metido en aquel salón de baile. Tal y como pidió Sebastian- _tal y como_ obligó _Sebastian-,_ Ciel había hablado con todos y cada uno de los invitados, que eran más de los que podía contar, y tras haber entablado unas conversaciones escuetas pero lo suficiente largas para él, había vuelto a la misma silla, donde lo esperaba Sebastian.

\- ¿Le ha resultado divertido, Joven Amo?- le preguntó, limpiándole una miga rosada del moflete.

Ciel le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

\- Cállate. Simplemente cállate.- se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.- Me estoy agobiando, creo que subiré arriba por un rato, no creo que nadie se dé cuenta de que no estoy aquí, con toda la gente que hay.- resopló acalorado, levantándose de la silla.

Marchó a paso lento hacia la enorme escalinata doble, yendo siempre cerca de la pared para evitar introducirse en la marea de gente. Al poco rato, cuando el ruido de la sala descendió, se percató de que otros zapatos le seguían. Se dio la vuelta, irritado.

\- No me acompañes, lo que menos necesito ahora es que alguien ande detrás de mí.

Sebastian alzó una ceja.

\- Pero…

\- Sebastian.- Susurró, sumamente enfadado.- Es una orden.

* * *

Se tumbó a lo ancho de la cama, dejando la mitad de sus piernas colgando. Colocó sus manos frías en los mofletes calientes, y suspiró, más calmado.

\- Quizás pueda quedarme aquí hasta que la fiesta acabe… - ladeó el cuerpo, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo.

Oyó la puerta abrirse con un pequeño chirrido, para después cerrarse casi inmediatamente.

\- Sebastian, te he dicho que…- se incorporó, dispuesto a encarar al mayordomo. Pero a quien descubrió de pie frente a la puerta- y frente a él- no era Sebastian.

\- Tessa.- murmuró.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se acercó a paso lento y sensual a la cama.

\- Me ha dejado sola allí abajo…- llegó hasta el borde de la cama.- ¿Es que le da igual que otros hombres traten de seducirme…?- preguntó, subiendo una rodilla a la cama, cerniéndose sobre él.

Se agachó hasta que sus sombras sobre la cama se confundían a la luz de las múltiples velas de la habitación.

Ciel abrió los ojos por completo y tragó saliva.

\- ¿De qué habla…? No entiendo…

Algo le acalló. Podría haber sido el dedo índice de la dama… Pero, para desgracia y sorpresa de Ciel, aquello que le hizo cerrar la boca no fueron otra cosa que los labios de Tessa.

Comenzó a farfullar algo contra su boca, tratando de escaparse, pero descubrió de ella tenía apresadas sus muñecas contra el colchón.

Por fin, ladeó la cabeza y consiguió romper el contacto con un vibrante sonido.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Déjeme ir...!- pataleó, alcanzando uno de los costados de la mujer, pero ella no cedió.

Volvió a agacharse y, en lugar de besar sus delicados labios, alcanzó el blanco cuello del joven. Lamió su clavícula, para después depositar un beso.

Introdujo la mano bajo la camisa del joven, alcanzando uno de sus pequeños pezones, arrancándole un disgustoso gemido.

\- Su voz es como música para mí.- contestó ella.- Déjeme oír más de esa hermosa partitura.- frotó el otro al mismo tiempo, arrancándole un nuevo gemido y quitándole algo de fuerza a sus pataletas.- Es tan hermoso.- dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras recorría el abdomen del joven.

Ciel tembló cuando la mano de Tessa se escabulló por encima de la unión de las perneras de su pantalón.

\- ¡Pare!- jadeó, sintiendo sus dedos.

\- Pero el concierto no ha hecho más que empezar.- se quejó, arrancándole otro gemido de distinto sonido al apretar por sobre la tela.

Entonces ella se incorporó, sentada aún sobre él, mientras con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza y lo mantenía quieto apretando sus rodillas contra las caderas de Ciel. Comenzó a desabrocharse la lazada delantera del vestido azul, dejando que se deslizara por su torso, dejando este al descubierto.

Ciel abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda. Sin contar, por supuesto, a su madre, con la que, cuando era aún más pequeño y los pudores no le importaban, se bañaba a menudo.

Tessa tenía un pecho bastante grande y, a la vista del joven Ciel, podría decirse que percibía la suavidad de sus senos.

Ella entonces le liberó una mano y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo. Ciel la mantuvo ahí, incapaz de moverla o de hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Por favor, _Ciel…-_ su nombre salió sensual de sus labios.- _Tócame…_

Ciel, hipnotizado, paseó sus dedos por toda aquella suave piel, deteniéndose en el bultito rosado. Una voz interior, la de Tessa, le dijo que se centrara ahí, y él, dejándose llevar por el ambiente hipnótico de la habitación, lo apretó, arrancándole un gemido a Tessa, lo bastante fuerte y ronco como para _despertarle_ y devolverle la razón que había perdido en algún momento.

Como un medio para liberarse, al haber sido consciente de la reacción de ella, siguió apretando y frotando allí donde lo había hecho hace un momento, distrayéndola en el placer lo suficiente como para propinarla una patada y tirarla al suelo.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y, de una zancada, pasó por encima de ella, oyendo un "¡No!" frustrado y desesperado de Tessa.

Corrió por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás, y sintiendo una _pegajosa_ molestia allí donde Tessa le había tocado por última vez. Reprimió una arcada, producida por la desagradable sensación que experimentaba por primera vez, y como reacción al pensamiento de que _aquella_ mujer lo había excitado de aquella manera.

Siguió corriendo en dirección hacia el jardín al que, afortunadamente, para acceder no hacía falta atravesar el salón de baile.

Cuando salió al exterior, el frío lo azotó, cortándole la respiración. A pesar de ello, guiado más por el asco que por las ganas de escapar- pues bien podría haber acudido a Sebastian-, consiguió salir del jardín, internándose en la amplía y verde extensión escocesa.

* * *

¿Qué esperabáis? ¿Que no iba a haber romance? ¿Que no iba a haber SebaCiel?

¡Ha! ¡Ha!

Eso sería una absoluta deshonra para mí.

Si tú, que me estás leyendo ahora, sigues este fic y no te gusta el yaoi (Shounen-Ai en este encantador caso), no sigas leyendo el fanfic si no quieres, yo no obligo a nadie a seguir mis escritos. No coloqué el fic en "romance" porque el género no es prioritario en el fic. Esta historia (a diferencia de todas mis demás historias) no desembocará en una gran historia de amor, pero sí que lo habrá en un... digamos "segundo plano", aunque tiempo al tiempo.

Así que considero que, si aunque haya aquí alguien a quien no le guste, creo que aun así será soportable. Si no, está la opción, como antes he dicho, de abandonar el fic.

Pero, si por en contrario amáis el SebaCiel y creíais que aquí no iba a haberlo... me alegro de haberos dado una sorpresita (?)

Ah, y pobre Tessa, no la odiéis, está desesperada (o eso creo)

Como sea, ese va a ser el único lime y/o lemon, y escena de romance ajena al SebaCiel.

Dicho y aclarado esto, hasta el próximo capítulo...


	7. Abadía

Sebastian frotaba su muñeca con el pulgar, incómodo. No podía determinar por qué, pero le parecía que con Ciel pasaba algo. Lo _presentía_. Era raro de explicar incluso para él, pero era así.

Paseó su mirada por las parejas que bailaban; por las paredes, donde conversaban otras tantas personas. Encontró a Sylvain, que hablaba con un hombre alto y elegante. Y un par de mesas más a la derecha, Serafina bebía champán mientras sonreía a la mujer que estaba con ella. Una mujer que no era Theresa.

Esto despertó una alarma en él, pues tampoco la había vuelto a ver desde que Ciel se marchó a su habitación, escaleras arriba.

Frunció el ceño. La alarma irritante dentro de él seguía pitando, y no la pudo ignorar. Decidido, emprendió el mismo camino que Ciel, a través del salón de baile, hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Subió los escalones a paso firme, hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Desde allí, atravesó diferentes pasillos para llegar a la habitación de su pequeño contratista.

Inspiró fuertemente, mientras sentía aquella sensación que le decía que su Joven Amo no estaba allí, sin embargo, _allí había alguien._

Abrió la puerta, despacio y evitando hacer ruido. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una llamativa melena pelirroja que caía en cascada sobre una espalda desnuda. El torso del vestido se acumulaba, arrugado, en sus caderas.

Theresa.

La mujer, de espaldas, mantenía sus antebrazos pegados al cuerpo, olisqueando algo que el mayordomo no sabía, pero los ruidos que hacía ella al inhalar se escuchaban fuertemente.

\- Theresa.- llamó el mayordomo.

Ella ni siquiera se giró. Bajó los brazos hasta apoyarlos en su regazo.

\- Era tan hermoso…- suspiró, dándose la vuelta por fin.

Sebastian ni siquiera se dignó a mirar su pecho, pues ya había visto demasiadas mujeres desnudas en todo lo que llevaba de vida, y ya ni siquiera le llamaban la atención; no de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho cuando no era más que un muchacho lujurioso.

A darse la vuelta, por fin dejó ver al mayordomo qué era lo que olía con tanta pasión. Sebastian miró fijamente la tela azul arrugada entre sus manos. _Una de las chaquetas del Joven Amo._ Específicamente, la que había usado ese día antes de vestirle él con la ropa apropiada para el baile.

Mantuvo su mirada neutral fija en ella, que miraba melancólica la prenda.

\- Era tan hermoso…- repitió.- Pero se me escapó.

Sebastian expresó una mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Alzó la mirada hacia el mayordomo. Sus ojos claros reflejaban pasión ahora.

\- Estaba decidida a arrebatarle su pureza esta noche.- habló, acariciando la tela. Instantáneamente después, lanzó una risa casi maniática.- Reaccionó tan inocentemente a todos mis _toques._

Sebastian arrugó el entrecejo y avanzó dos pasos.

\- ¿Te has atrevido a tocarle?- abandonó el formalismo con el que la había tratado anteriormente.

Ella endureció la mirada.

\- Lo he proclamado como mío.- sus ojos se oscurecieron.- Puedo acariciarlo si quiero. Puedo _corromperlo_ si quiero. Después de todo, si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también.- Cambió radicalmente la mirada y le sonrió sensualmente.

Caminó hacia él y apoyó su pecho desnudo sobre el suyo. Alzó el rostro hacia el de Sebastian.

\- Tendrías que haberle visto.- murmuró, con dejes gimientes en su voz.- Se retorcía tanto… Trataba de evitarlo, pero su cuerpo me decía lo contrario.- Deslizó el dedo por las caderas de Sebastian. Él se mantenía firme.- Al igual que yo, _lo deseaba._

Sebastian rió, desconcertando a Tessa que, claramente, trataba de provocarle.

\- No me hagas reír.- dijo.- Está más que presente que no conoces al Joven Amo tanto como yo. Puede que su cuerpo virgen reaccionara a tus actos, pero en su mente, él aborrece todo lo que tenga que ver con el contacto físico. _Le repugnabas.-_ escupió, dirigiéndola una sonrisa abierta.

Ella se apartó, enfadada.

\- Ya lo he decidido.- exclamó.- Ciel Phantomhive será mío, tanto física como mentalmente.

Sebastian alargó la mano y acarició uno de sus mechones rojos como el fuego, con lástima.

\- Realmente no eres la mujer calmada que nos mostraste al Joven Amo y a mí. Y ahora entiendo por qué le prodigabas tanta atención.- colocó su mano en la barbilla.- Me pregunto qué pensará Sylvain de esto.

\- Como si fuera a creer a alguien como tú.- dijo, con gesto arrogante. Volvió a subirse el vestido y a cubrir su parcial desnudez.

\- Realmente a mí no me importa si él se entera o no. No tengo por qué decírselo. Ya descubrirá por sí mismo lo patética que es una mujer que trata de violar a un niño.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- Ahora dime dónde está él.- dijo Sebastian, con voz risueña.

\- Salió huyendo en un descuido mío.- se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar la razón de tal descuido.- Mayordomo, ¿quieres saber lo que hizo el pequeño para distraerme y escapar? Realmente es un joven muy listo.

\- Ciertamente lo es.- admitió el mayordomo, sonriente.- Pero no me importa lo que él hiciera.- murmuró, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

\- _Ciel realmente sabe dónde y cómo tocar.-_ declaró, viendo como Sebastian, molesto al escuchar eso, daba un portazo y salía de la habitación

* * *

Acurrucado en el suelo, miraba fijamente uno de los bancos de la primera fila, cuya madera llevaba podrida bastante tiempo. Realmente se notaba que era una abadía, pero también, debido al deterioro, era obvio que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin usarse. A pesar de todo, la enorme puerta había sido relativamente fácil de abrir, pues no estaba cerrada.

Había entrado allí hacía unos pocos minutos, pero le habían parecido horas.

Tras escaparse de la Mansión Alter, había corrido incansable durante aquella verde llanura; y mientras corría, se dio cuenta de que huir había sido una estupidez. Así que, dispuesto a volver, había dado media vuelta, pero mientras lo hacía, había divisado una sombra allí a lo lejos que parecía mirarle fijamente y que, tras unos pocos segundos, había echado a correr hacia él. Entonces Ciel, asustado, había corrido y se había refugiado en una antigua abadía que se encontraba en bastante buen estado, que no estaba lo suficientemente en ruinas como para no darle a aquella criatura que lo perseguía cualquier otra vía de entrada que no fuera la puerta, (agujeros en las paredes o en el techo), la cual, obviamente, Ciel cerraría en cuanto pasase el umbral de la edificación.

Y así había sido. Ahora se encontraba en el desnivel sobre el que estaba el altar, al que, para acceder, debían subirse cuatro largos escalones.

No sabía si la criatura lo seguiría rondando, pero, de ser así, no había tratado de entrar.

Se incorporó con los brazos, quedando la mitad posterior de su cuerpo levantada, en alerta, apoyado en estos.

Sabía que algo iba mal. Había llamado al mayordomo más veces de las que había podido contar, pero este aún no había aparecido. No se preocupaba por él, claro que no… sino de que, si él no venía, acabarían comiéndole. No se atrevía a salir por temor a que aquello siguiera allí afuera.

\- Sebastian…- apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, sintiéndose desfallecer.- Ven pronto…- los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo con un golpeteo.

* * *

Lo sintió al instante, justo al salir del perímetro de la mansión: su Joven Amo lo estaba llamando. Tan raudo como pudo, corrió y corrió, haciendo sonar con fuerza la hierba bajo sus pies.

Lo sentía cerca, tan cerca que el tetragramatón violeta parecía arderle sobre la piel. Divisó una edificación a lo lejos, situada sobre una pequeña colina.

Allí, allí estaba su amo.

En un par de parpadeos, allí se encontraba, frente a la puerta. Su Joven Amo estaba tras ella, esperándole. Aquello era lo más probable.

En aquel momento, decidió dejar de lado el hecho de que su señor había huido, y pensó en que, para un niño como él, esa reacción ante semejante cosa- una violación que había estado a punto de serlo-, estaba justificada.

Pero ya, el huir tan lejos, no. El pequeño simplemente podía haber salido al jardín para alejarse de ella, o haber ido directamente a comunicarle a él lo que había pasado pero, en lugar de eso, había huido de una forma exagerada.

Suspiró y empujó el portón de madera. Entró, quedándose enfrente del pasillo que conducía al altar, que solo dejaba espacio para que pasara una persona, pues era demasiado estrecho.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado al ver que, en medio del desnivel, justo delante de la mesa del altar, alguien de pelo gris, bajo un haz de luz de luna, de colores, que se abría paso por la enorme vidriera del techo, yacía al borde del escalón, emanando de su cuerpo un brillante líquido escarlata de caía por los escalones formando un reguero hasta el suelo.

\- Joven Amo…

Corrió hacia él y le puso boca arriba. Le levantó la camisa para descubrir con sorpresa que la herida que le había cosido en el tren se encontraba abierta de nuevo, supurando. Los trozos de hilo, rotos, estaban deshilachados a cada lado del borde.

Al joven Phantomhive se le habían saltado los puntos que _él, Sebastian Michaelis, había cosido con tanta maestría._

Y aquello, no era ni humana ni endemoniadamente posible. Pues esa clase de puntos, dados por él, no se soltaban solos.

\- Sebastian.- murmuró el joven sobre sus brazos. Le parecía que eso, el que Sebastian estuviera allí, era una ilusión.

\- Joven amo, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó el mayordomo.

Entonces Ciel le contó todo: Tessa seduciéndole e intentando tocarle, su huida, su decisión de volver que se vio interrumpida debido a aquella criatura, y la suposición de que los puntos deberían habérsele saltado mientras corría.

Titubeó un poco al hablar debido al mareo por la pérdida de sangre, pero mientras le había relatado lo sucedido a Sebastian, la herida, sin saber cómo, había dejado de sangrar. Ahora, toda la sangre que Ciel había perdido había acabado de descender los escalones, y se acumulaba al pie del primero. Brillante, espesa, olorosa.

\- Será mejor que volvamos.- dijo Sebastian, incorporando al muchacho, y cogiéndolo. Ciel se tensó de golpe.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Empujó sus manos contra su pecho.- ¿No has oído lo que trató de hacerme esa maldita mujer?

Sebastian le miró intensamente.

\- Por supuesto. De hecho, antes de venir hacia aquí, he hablado con ella.- le acarició inconscientemente la cadera al Conde al ir a afianzar el agarre.- Si vuelve a tocarle con esa intención, la mataré.- sentenció.- Si usted me lo ordena.

Ciel expresó una mirada dubitativa.

\- No estoy seguro de…

Sebastian le acalló poniéndole la mano entera sobre la boca, con el pulgar sobre la mejilla izquierda y el resto de los dedos sobre la derecha. Ciel frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante semejante insolencia, pero cuando vio la mirada crítica del mayordomo, supo que lo había hecho por alguna razón.

Ciel le vio mover los labios.

"Esté callado"

Ciel respiró sobre la mano del mayordomo cuando este la apartó despacio, respondiéndole también sin mediar sonido.

"Entiendo"

Sebastian se giró tan deprisa que Ciel tuvo que agarrarse a su chaleco para no caerse. Aun así, se deslizó hacia atrás bruscamente debido a la fuerza centrífuga.

Ambos vieron entonces una alta sombra en el umbral de la puerta, que seguía cerrada. Ciel solo veía negrura coloreando la esbelta silueta, pero la vista de demonio de Sebastian había captado la figura con colores tan vívidos como si fuera de día y el sol la enfocase directamente.

La sombra y Sebastian mantuvieron el contacto visual durante eternos minutos. Si Ciel pudiese ver la sombra de manera tan clara como lo hacía Sebastian, y los mirase a los dos a la vez, podría jurar que uno era el reflejo del otro, aunque con diferentes características que probaban que no eran la misma persona.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al viento sibilante, que revolvió el cabello de la silueta, desprendiéndole el elaborado peinado, soltándoselo de forma suave y elegante. La luz que se colaba ahora por el hueco de la puerta abierta, permitía distinguir el color de su cabello y asemejarlo con el ala de un cuervo. Del mismo color que el carbón. Del mismo color que el de Sebastian.

Ciel aferró la tela del chaleco de su mayordomo con fuerza, atreviéndose a suponer quién era.

El contacto visual que mantenían ambos seguía persistiendo. El color escarlata de los ojos de Sebastian se topaba con el color de ojos de la sombra.

También escarlata.

En un momento justo, la luz de la luna impactó sobre la silueta, dándole tiempo a Ciel a reconocer ese rostro que tan solo había visto una vez. La risa malévola de ella contrastó con la cara anonadada de Ciel y la mirada inexpresiva de Sebastian. Segundos después, la luz abandonó su rostro, dejando a Sebastian con la duda de si su Joven Amo habría conseguido reconocerla.

El mayordomo contuvo la respiración y le permitió a Ciel pronunciar el nombre de ella antes de que lo hiciera él mismo. Esperó a que el pequeño abriera la boca, y sonrió cuando Ciel pronunció el nombre correcto, justo antes de que ella lanzase un suspiro.

\- Serafina.

* * *

Lo sé, capítulo corto otra vez -w-

No puedo controlar su longitud, solo elijo lo que entrará en cada capítulo, y me sale como me sale...

Por cierto, a la última personita anónima (Guest) que ha comentado, aquí está tu respuesta:

Me alegra mucho que comentes qué te va pareciendo el fic, y me encanta que me digas cada pequeña cosa que te alegra o que te hace "dar saltitos por toda la casa" xD

Solo me surge una pequeña duda: ¿Cuál era tu usuario? :D


	8. Familia

Capítulo cortito pero con algún que otro avance.

Nos encontramos cerca del final...

* * *

 _Sebastian esperó a que el pequeño abriera la boca, y sonrió cuando Ciel pronunció el nombre correcto, justo antes de que ella lanzase un suspiro._

 _\- Serafina._

La mujer avanzó lentamente por el estrecho pasillo. Sus tacones resonaban en la quietud que tan solo interrumpía el viento del exterior.

Sebastian se situó frente a Ciel y adoptó su posición de defensa: inclinándose un poco hacia delante con los puños cerrados.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ciel, desde detrás del mayordomo.

Sebastian giró la cabeza hacia él, pensando que estaba de broma, pues estaba claro qué hacía ella allí. Pero cuando vio la cara seria de Ciel, comprendió que el muchacho le estaba dando una única oportunidad de explicarse.

\- Esos dos son unos inútiles.- empezó ella.

¿Esos dos…? Ah, se refería a Theresa y Sylvain. Al pensar en la mujer, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Ciel.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sebastian sonriendo, sin bajar la guardia.

Serafina se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, retorciéndose un lacio mechón de pelo negro entre dos dedos.

\- Exactamente a lo que me refiero.- dijo simplemente.- Podría haber mandado a cualquiera a hacer el trabajo, pero tuve que mandarles a ellos. Solo quería darles una oportunidad de ser útiles…- suspiró con tedio.- Sin duda cualquiera podría haberlo hecho mejor.- ladeó el cuerpo para pasar por el aún más estrecho pasillo que separaba el banco de la tercera fila del de la cuarta. Se sentó, adquiriendo una postura cómoda y desinteresada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano de forma aburrida.

No dijo nada.

\- Será mejor que nos lo explique mejor, Serafina.- habló Ciel, inclinándose hacia un lado para poder ver a la susodicha, ya que Sebastian seguía de pie delante de él.

\- Deja los formalismos, Ciel.- exclamó enseguida ella, mirándole fijamente. Su mirada parecía quemarle.

No era esa especie de quemazón que sentía con la mirada de Sebastian, que con el paso del tiempo se había transformado en un calorcillo agradable.

Era una mirada tan ardiente que parecía helarle la piel. Y eso no ayudó al escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero- no solo la espina dorsal- cuando había oído su propio nombre salir de la boca ajena, como si lo bisbiseara… como una víbora venenosa.

Y entonces se preguntó que si, si alguna vez Sebastian también le llamaba por su nombre, sonaría igual de sus labios.

Probablemente no.

\- Muy bien, Serafina. Explícate.

\- No tengo por qué decirte nada.- escupió, haciendo un gesto de lo más extraño.- Al menos no a ti.- añadió, mirando a Sebastian, que tan solo alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué asuntos tienes tú con mi mayordomo?- se cruzó de brazos.

\- _Muchos,_ créeme.- volvió al levantarse, y pasó la mano por el respaldo el banco de delante.- Demasiados.

\- No te andes por las ramas, entonces.- habló Sebastian, tratando de ocultar la confusión ante las últimas palabras de ella.

\- Oh, quedémonos así un poco más.- pidió ella, arrugando la nariz con gracia.- Aún habrá tiempo para tratar los… asuntos delicados.- salió del pasillo del banco hacia el pasillo central.

Ciel apreció cómo los músculos de la espalda de Sebastian se tensaban a través de la tela negra y por primera vez desde que Serafina había entrado, sintió miedo. Porque esa tensión en la espalda del mayordomo significaba que él también lo sentía.

Serafina realmente era una amenaza.

\- Esto es como una pequeña reunión familiar.- habló ella de nuevo, deslizando sus ojos por las paredes y elementos de la abadía. Como quien visita por primera vez la casa de alguien conocido.

Y esa era una sensación tan real, que Ciel esperaba que en cualquier momento ella soltara "¡Qué bonita la casa, Sebastian!", o algo así.

Pensó en lo irónico que sería si una abadía era la casa de un demonio. No pudo evitar una sonrisa miedosa.

\- ¡Ah! El pequeño también está de acuerdo conmigo.- Serafina sonrió, malinterpretando la sonrisa de Ciel.- Es como… una cena de Navidad. Todos juntos, en familia, conversando animadamente…

\- Serafina.- cortó Sebastian, con temblor en la voz.

El corazón de Ciel pareció contraerse sobre sí mismo, sonando como un retumbe, que le dolió de forma física. Aquello le había impactado más de lo que le habría gustado. La voz de Sebastian… ¿temblando? ¿Sebastian tenía miedo? ¿Estaba inseguro? ¿Le divertía aquello? ¿Cuál de todas era la respuesta correcta?

Sin duda la última. Era la única explicación. Sebastian… simplemente no podía estar asustado. Precisamente por eso, porque era Sebastian.

\- Ciel, cariño, controla la educación de tu mayordomo. Interrumpir a alguien cuando habla es una auténtica falta de respeto.- se situó frente a frente con el mayordomo.

Ambos quietos, en la misma posición. Sin duda aquel parecido era exagerado.

Ciel contrajo la respiración cuando, desde justo detrás del mayordomo, vio cómo ella ponía sus manos a cada lado de su cara- Sebastian ni se inmutó-, para después echarle la cabeza hacia abajo- Sebastian seguía sin inmutarse-, y, por último, ella también inclinaba su propia cabeza hacia delante y juntaba su frente con la de él.- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sebastian, reacciona!-, pero la única señal que dio su mayordomo, fue apretar los puños enguantados, mientras Serafina cerraba los ojos.

\- El pequeño _Sebastian_ no se da cuenta.- dijo Serafina, esbozando una sonrisa. El nombre que Ciel le había dado al demonio sonó extraño en la boca de ella. Como había sonado "Ciel", pero esa vez no parecía un bisbiseo. Era como si ella supiese que ese no era su verdadero nombre y solo lo usase para llamarle de alguna forma.- El pequeño _Sebastian_ no se acuerda. Pero yo… Le voy a hacer recordar, pequeño Ciel.- sin moverse, giró sus ojos hacia Ciel, que retrocedió asustado.

Cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, vio a Sebastian retorcerse. Se asustó cuando el mayordomo subió ambos brazos de golpe y agarraba las muñecas de ella, obviamente tratando de apartarla. Pero la descomunal fuerza del mayordomo no pudo hacer nada.

\- Para…- pidió Ciel, comenzando a temblar. No comprendía por qué ver a Sebastian de esa forma le impactaba tanto.- ¡Para!

Serafina le soltó al instante, y Sebastian se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Sebastian!- Ciel se agachó a su lado.

Sebastian abrió los ojos y adoptó una mirada de terror, que hizo a Ciel retroceder. ¿Qué le había hecho Serafina?

Respiró aliviado cuando el mayordomo se levantó enseguida, y encaró a la mujer, que permanecía en el sitio con una mirada neutra, tan solo mirando al demonio.

\- No quería creer que me habías olvidado.- dijo ella. Sebastian chasqueó la lengua.

\- No hacía falta hacerme recordar de esa manera…- sonrió.- hermana.

¿Qué?

Ciel abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró enseguida.

¿Sebastian y Serafina, hermanos?

Eso desde luego explicaba el parecido… Pero su mente no podía aceptar que Sebastian tuviera una hermana. Que tuviera siquiera familia.

\- ¿Sois hermanos?

Serafina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No haces un buen trabajo limpiándole los oídos a este muchacho.- se quejó ella.

Sebastian solo sonrió, molesto.

\- Déjate de sucia palabrería y dime qué quieres de mí.

Ella no pensó ni un solo segundo antes de hablar.

\- Matarte, por supuesto.

Sebastian arrugó el entrecejo y Ciel exhaló algo parecido a un "¿eh?".

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues mira, el "por qué" te incumbe, y mucho, pero no sé si contártelo. Es más fácil matarte y dejarlo en incógnita, ¿no te parece?

Sebastian inmediatamente levantó la mano, la envolvió en torno a su cuello y apretó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Ciel retrocedió por la impresión, mientras ella pataleaba dirigiéndole al mayordomo una mirada molesta.

\- Sigues siendo igual de irascible.- sonrió ella, hablando con dificultad y colocando sus manos sobre las de Sebastian, tratando de liberarse.

\- Si ya sabes que soy irascible, ¿entonces por qué me provocas?

\- A mí también me gusta jugar.- respondió Serafina, con jadeos intermedios.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción según iba aumentando la fuerza con la que la agarraba, empezando a caminar.

\- Entonces te propongo un juego.- giró la cabeza hacia Ciel.- Quédese aquí, Joven Amo, y no salga por nada.- le sonrió y devolvió la vista a Serafina.- ¿Quieres jugar?

La sonrisa de ella lo dijo todo.

\- Muy bien. Pelearemos, tendrás oportunidad de matarme, y yo la tendré de matarte. Si gano yo, me lo explicarás todo. Y por supuesto nos dejarás en paz. Tanto tú como esos dos.

Serafina tosió por el ahogamiento mientras trataba de hablar.

\- Pero si gano yo…- miró a Ciel.- Me darás a tu "pequeño amo".

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua, mientras la miraba intensamente, con rabia.

\- _Todo tiene su riesgo_ , _Sebastian.-_ bisbiseó ella. Literalmente.

Ciel miró asustado a Sebastian, cuando este le dirigió la mirada. El Conde estaba seguro de que Sebastian no iba a aceptar. No después de todo lo que había pasado por conseguir su alma. No después de todo lo que habían pasado… Simplemente pasado. Ambos. Juntos.

No va a aceptar, no va a aceptar, ni en mil años aceptará…

\- De acuerdo.


	9. Alas y Traición

Lamento el retraso con la actualización (y el mío también .w. xD), pero he empezado las clases, así que puede que esta no sea la única vez que me demore demasiado.

Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas cosas, o puede que os líe aún más, pero en fin, yo soy la única que lo tiene claro (?)

Sin más...

* * *

Se giró sobre sí mismo, con el viento alborotándole el cabello negro. Frente a él, a muchos pasos de distancia, se encontraba Serafina, y las reglas estaban muy claras.

Lucha a muerte, sin posibilidad de sobrevivir en caso de derrota.

Vaya, a aquella demonio le gustaba jugar a lo grande, por algo era un ser diabólico. Pero Sebastian no era quien para juzgar eso.

Quien sí podía juzgarlo era Ciel, que esperaba sentado en una de las vallas de madera que limitaban los prados. Observando desde lejos. Sin posibilidad de intervenir porque, ni él podría vencer a Serafina, ni podría llegar a tiempo hasta ellos en caso de que algo saliera mal. Simplemente, él no podía hacer nada, así que no había motivo para moverse de ahí.

Supo que todo había empezado cuando Serafina comenzó a correr hacia Sebastian. A pesar de la larga distancia que les separaba, ella llegó a él en lo que duró un parpadeo del muchacho. Se sorprendió de ello, porque había vuelto a olvidar que Serafina también era un demonio.

Hermana de Sebastian, nada menos.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, pero era de noche, y la luna iluminaba muy poco, ya que estaba cubierta de neblina.

En pocos segundos, ambos habían hecho tantos movimientos que ya no podía distinguir quién era quien. Las dos siluetas a lo lejos se movían con destreza, esquivando los golpes del contrario.

En determinado momento, ambos se detuvieron, y por fin pudo determinar quién era quien, porque al haberse detenido ambos, pudo distinguir la silueta del vestido de Serafina.

Desde su perspectiva, Serafina se encontraba a la izquierda, y Sebastian a la derecha. Ambos, estaba seguro, se mataban con la mirada. Apostaba lo que fuera a que los dos pares de pupilas púrpura de demonio intercambiaban miradas asesinas, dispuestas a no rendirse, dispuestas a continuar luchando. Dispuestas a matarse.

Temía por Sebastian más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sabía que sus probabilidades de ganar no eran tan altas ya que no se enfrentaba a alguien cualquiera. Se enfrentaba a su propia hermana, a otro demonio.

¿Por qué Sebastian no recordaba a su propia hermana?

Era extraño, muy extraño, que alguien como Sebastian no recordara que había alguien más en ese mundo- y en otros- que compartía su sangre.

Aunque quizás él nunca había sabido que tenía una hermana, que no se hubieran conocido siquiera. Pero eso no podía ser, porque ella si le recordaba a él.

Debió pasar algo, algo que alguien no quería que recordara…

\- ¡Vamos, _Sebastian_!- oyó rugir a Serafina.

Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado del resto de la pelea. Ahora, ambos yacían sentados en el suelo, tal vez recuperando del aliento.

Entonces Serafina se levantó, y se sacudió el vestido como si nada. Incluso a esa distancia, Ciel pudo distinguir cómo ella hacía un movimiento efusivo de manos para retirar el polvo de la tela.

Desvió sus ojos hacia Sebastian, esperando que él también hiciera lo mismo (sacudirse la falda no, levantarse), y que volviese a atacar al demonio que se alzaba ante él.

Pero no lo hizo. La silueta de Sebastian seguía estando sentada, con la cabeza gacha. No podía estar muerto porque se mantenía rígido, sosteniendo su cuerpo.

No, no parecía muerto.

Pero _parecer_ significa lo que significa, así que Sebastian se desplomó en el suelo. _Ahora sí parecía muerto._

La hierba alta tapaba el cuerpo del demonio desde aquella distancia, Ciel no pudo distinguir movimiento, en caso de que lo hubiera. Saltó de la valla, sin atreverse aún a avanzar, esperando que el demonio se levantara y siguiera jugando.

Pero la risa triunfal de Serafina eliminó toda esperanza.

Estaba muerto. Había perdido, así que estaba muerto.

¿Sebastian muerto?

¿Sebastian perdiendo?

Eso no podía ser, la pelea no había durado ni diez minutos. Cuando las peleas en las que se metía Sebastian duraban ese lapso, generalmente era porque había destruido a sus enemigos en ese tiempo, no porque sus enemigos le hubiesen destruido a él.

Entonces sí echó a correr.

Gritaba su nombre, que el viento se llevaba antes siquiera de que saliera de su boca. Por tanto ni Serafina ni Sebastian, en caso de que aún pudiera oírle, escucharon.

Llegó hasta él, hasta ellos. Serafina le dirigió una mirada dura. Sus ojos eran antiguos, ahora que estaban en todo su esplendor púrpura podía percatarse de eso.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó, mirando hacia Sebastian. Las piernas le temblaban de forma incontrolable.

\- Ganar, querido Ciel, ganar…- acercó la mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero él se la apartó de un manotazo.

\- ¡No me toques!- espetó, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.- No te atrevas a tocarme.

Ella entonces lanzó una risa que se le antojó agria, venenosa. No podía ser menos.

\- Creía que se te daba bien cumplir los tratos, Conde Phantomhive…- murmuró ella, rodeándole despacio.- Tu mayordomo hizo un trato, poniéndote a ti de triunfo. Él sabía lo que se jugaba. Y creo que sabía que iba a perder.- un mechón de Ciel resbaló por sus dedos.

La mirada de Ciel estaba encendida. Ya estaba harto. Harto de que le tomaran a la ligera, harto de aquel asunto de los demonios, harto de todo. Pero por encima de todo, harto de Sebastian.

¿Por qué entonces le quemaba tanto que ya no estuviera vivo?

\- ¿Por qué me quieres?- espetó, sonando más a un gruñido que a una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué te quiere él?- pregunto ella, girando su cabeza hacia Sebastian, mientras Ciel la imitaba.

\- Por mi alma.- respondió enseguida, sin dudar.

\- Exacto.- Serafina le atrapó, arrebatándole cualquier opción de escapar.

Ciel forcejeó mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás, de espaldas, y se alejaba del cuerpo inerte de Sebastian.

\- ¡No! ¡No!

\- Oh, querido Ciel… si supieras cuán valioso es lo que tengo entre mis brazos…

Fue lo último que escuchó Ciel antes de que el viento lo abofeteara en la cara y sus ojos decidieran cerrarse.

* * *

Agradable.

Así definiría en ese momento la sensación que le embriagaba. Era agradable, el viento le daba suavemente en la cara, y su cuerpo parecía estar suspendido en el aire.

No quería abrir los ojos, porque así todas esas sensaciones disminuirían, y no quería eso.

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que abrirlos. No podía estar así para siempre, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Pero todo eso… Serafina, el cadáver de Sebastian, Tessa y Sylvain… todo eso podía esperar.

Un momento.

¿Cuánto hacía que no pensaba en Theresa y Sylvain?

Los recuerdos de esa misma noche, cuando aún era temprano- más temprano que en ese momento- acudieron a él.

Huyó porque no quería ser de Theresa, no quería pertenecerle… Porque ya pertenecía a otra _persona_. Una _persona_ que ya estaba muerta, así que ya sí que no le pertenecía a nadie.

No, espera. Ahora le pertenecía a Serafina. Recordaba que se le había llevado, que le había arrastrado entre sus brazos mientras el cuerpo inerte de Sebastian se alejaba más y más.

Oh, por supuesto, se le olvidaba un detalle sin importancia: ahora era una pertenencia. Sin más. Ya no una persona, era un contenedor en cuyo interior aguardaba algo que todo el mundo quería.

Algo que solo podía ser de una persona en particular. No de él mismo, pues ya había perdido el derecho a ella desde hace mucho.

Era de Sebastian. Solo y exclusivamente de Sebastian.

Abrió los ojos, pues aquella sensación agradable se había ido y ya no tenía por qué cerrar los ojos. La única sensación que no había desaparecido era la de estar suspendido en el aire. Era una sensación buena, muy buena. Tan buena que en aquellos momentos le parecía completamente real.

Y _era_ completamente real. Pues se encontraba suspendido sobre batientes olas furiosas que arremetían contra una enorme y altísima pared de roca.

Estaba pendiente de un acantilado, y la persona que lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa estaba prácticamente situada al borde, con la punta de los tacones sobresaliendo del mismo.

Había estado completamente embobado hasta ese momento, pues acababa de despertar, pero entonces una sensación de completo pánico se apoderó de él, y lo primero que hizo de forma instintiva fue agarrar rápidamente las muñecas de quien en esos momentos le impedía caer, pero que lo que quizás planeara precisamente era que su cuerpo cayera al mar.

No eran los ojos de Serafina los que le miraban furiosos, centelleando, quizás tratando de absorberle el alma. Era Theresa quien en aquellos momentos le dirigía una mirada de furia sobrehumana.

\- Si no me dejas tenerte… Nadie más lo hará.- murmuró ella entre dientes, con desprecio infinito.

Los ojos de Ciel centellearon por el miedo, y eso no le gustó. Aquella noche estaba siendo completamente estimulante, y no de forma buena. No era la primera vez que sentía miedo, por supuesto, pero hacía mucho que no lo tenía, y el volver a sentirlo le recordaba lo débil que era en realidad.

Miró a Theresa con los ojos muy abiertos, procesando rápidamente si debía suplicar por su vida o no. Porque Sebastian ya no vendría a rescatarle.

\- Theresa… Tessa.- tragó saliva, alternando rápidamente la mirada entre sus ojos color cielo.- No quieres matarme, ¿verdad? Solo estás frustrada, y lo comprendo. No quería ser tan brusco contigo, pero me asustaste. Porque yo también puedo asustarme, ¿sabes? No puedo ser tan inhumano como aparento ser… ¿no crees?- alzó la mano y la estiró con dificultad alcanzando a ponerla en su hombro.- No tienes que matarme…

-¡Cállate!- espetó Tessa, estirando del todo el brazo que agarraba a Ciel, que por inercia se aferró aún más a ella.- Lo he dejado bien claro… Si yo no te tengo… nadie lo hará.

Levantó el brazo con suma facilidad, soportando perfectamente el peso de Ciel, a punto de soltarle. Era imposible que una humana poseyera tal fuerza.

El Conde entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente, desconcertándola durante un instante.

\- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó, antes de que una voz tronara por todo el valle.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDA!

Serafina. Aquella voz era de Serafina. Se llamó idiota a sí mismo por no haberse preguntado dónde podía estar ella, si ella era la que se lo había llevado prácticamente arrastras.

Theresa se retorció y retrocedió a trompicones, su mano se abrió y Ciel cayó sobre la hierba, jadeando de dolor. Al mirar arriba descubrió que Serafina apretaba dos puntos de su espalda, ocasionando que Tessa se retorciera y aullara como un animal herido.

Serafina acercó tanto su rostro al de Tessa que el vaho de ambas bocas se juntaba.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota?- hizo más presión en su espalda, que se encorvó hacia atrás de forma exagerada y Ciel oyó un crujido que le hizo poner cara asqueada. Se mantenía en el suelo, observando lo que pasaba entre ellas, a las que al parecer no les importaba.- Eso.- le señaló.- es lo único que tenemos. Es por lo que hemos estado esperando milenios enteros. Y tú, estúpido serafín, has estado a punto de matarle debido a tu asqueroso egoísmo.

\- Lo… lo siento…- jadeó, sin poder hablar a penas. El vaho salía sin parar de su boca, a consecuencia de sus gemidos y jadeos de dolor. Cuando Serafina dejó de ejercer presión sobre esos lugares de su espalda, Tessa cayó al suelo con un jadeo.

\- Querida Tessa… Si todo se arreglara pidiendo perdón…- se arrodilló sobre ella y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás tirándola del pelo.- ¡Todo esto no habría hecho falta!- su voz se extendió por todos lados.

Ciel, sin moverse, observó con pavor cómo Serafina abandonaba a Tessa, que se quedó ahí tumbada, y avanzaba hacia él.

\- Siento los problemas que te ha causado.- dijo, mientras se situaba frente a él y se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.- Podríamos haber acabado con esto más rápido, pero Tessita es muy posesiva, y jugó contigo más de lo necesario…

El viento salobre comenzó a colarse en sus ojos, que empezaron a lagrimear. Su visión se tornó borrosa, mientras Serafina le agarraba por las axilas y le ponía en pie.

\- Ahora podremos acabar con esto de una vez…- a través de sus lágrimas, vio moverse la mano de Serafina, y pronto la sintió en su cara. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que iba a morir.

\- Me temo que las interrupciones aún no han acabado.- oyó jadear- podría jurar- detrás de Serafina.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y sin lágrimas que entorpecieran su visión, descubrió a Serafina mirando anonadada tras ella. Entonces él también alzo la mirada.

Y se encontró con aquella sonrisa tan familiar.

Serafina se puso en pie rápidamente, olvidándose por completo de Ciel.

\- ¿Sigues vivo?- preguntó, con tono tembloroso.

\- Esta incredulidad tuya demuestra lo mucho que me subestimas, hermana.- Sebastian sonrió, y de un rápido movimiento, agarró de nuevo su cuello, como había hecho en la abadía.- Habla. Cuéntalo todo… y puede que te deje vivir.

La mirada de Serafina centelleó con rabia pura, y entonces un sonoro crujido sorprendió a Conde y mayordomo, y unas alas oscurísimas se desplegaron de su espalda.

Sebastian no había mentido. Los demonios aún conservaban las alas. Eso también explicaba las cicatrices en la espalda del mayordomo.

-¡Míralas bien, _traidor!_ Porque están manchadas con mi sangre. _Tú las manchaste._

Sebastian alzó una ceja, sin cesar el agarre.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

\- Las alas de los Ángeles Caídos cambiaron tras la Caída. Todas se opacaron, en mayor o menor grado, según la magnitud de la traición. Las de Tessa.- la señaló. Aún estaba en el suelo, pero miraba con atención a ambos.- son grises. Su grado de traición es el menor que existe: ella no apoyó a Lucifer, pero, como todos los ángeles, tuvo que sufrir la Caída y el desprecio. Todos los ángeles, _Sebastian,_ tienen las alas de la misma tonalidad que Tessa… excepto dos. Las mías pertenecen al segundo grado de traición. Y solo hay un ser con las alas más oscuras que las mías. Y tú sabes quién es. Todo del mundo sabe su nombre.

\- ¿Qué…?- Ciel farfulló, tensándose sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Llámalas, _Sebastian,_ llama a tus alas.- las de Serafina vibraron, produciendo un sonido.

Las de Sebastian respondieron y se desplegaron, majestuosas y enormes. Su color era del negro más puro que Ciel había visto nunca.

\- Tú, _Sebastian,_ tú _eres_ Lucifer.

* * *

No sé si la revelación es interesante. Para mí sí, pero porque yo miro esta historia con buenos y esperanzadores ojos.

Puede que el último sea el último capítulo, depende de lo que se alargue. Y luego espero que comentéis si deseáis o no epílogo.

La próxima actualización es Sullivan's (echadle un vistacillo si no lo habéis hecho ya ;3)

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Al principio

No, no es el último capítulo. Me equivoqué xD

Como mínimo quedan otros dos. Y no sé si eso os alegra u os decepciona porque queréis que esto acabe ya xD

En fin, en este capítulo se revela casi todo por no decir todo, así que es como mínimo necesario que leáis hasta el final.

* * *

Al principio, todo era blancura. Blancura impecable que se extendía por todos lados.

Aún no había nada, solo aquella blanca pradera de nubes, que dentro de poco, sería el centro de todo. Ante la impecable quietud, que se había mantenido constante durante mucho, demasiado tiempo, algo cambió.

Una pequeña luz de un blanco tan puro que hasta dolía mirarla. La lucecita, diminuta pero enorme a la vez, se mantuvo ahí, así, durante días, hasta que, de pronto, despertó.

En realidad, no tardó mucho. Se extendió cada vez más, adoptando una forma concreta. Lucifer tardó milésimas de segundo en nacer. Primero, lo primero de todo, habían sido las alas. Blanquísimas, enormes, se confundían con las nubes. Tenían aún mayor esponjosidad que estas, y sin duda, eran mucho más blancas, relucientes. La fuerza de la lucecita se había mantenido en ellas, dotándolas de una belleza cegadora.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un nuevo color apareció en la pradera. Ese rojo contrastaba fuertemente en aquel lugar, y precisamente por ello sus ojos eran tan hermosos.

Él era el Segundo, el segundo ser que ahora habitaba en aquel lugar.

Aquel conocido como el Primero, el que le había creado, le habló.

\- _Lucifer.-_ le llamó la voz.

Lucifer se giró, buscando la proveniencia de aquella voz que era tan cálida como atronadora. No vio a nadie, pues el ser que lo había llamado no tenía forma física, ocupaba todo el Cielo, y a la vez nada. Era tan poderoso que no necesitaba forma física para existir.

\- _¿Quién eres?-_ preguntó con cuidado y temor.

\- _Soy tu creador.-_ respondió la voz.

El ángel alzó una ceja, gesto que más tarde, sería su manía.

\- _¿Por qué me has creado?-_ preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, escrutando aquel techo nuboso bajo el que se encontraba.

El Primero no respondió, simplemente le dio cierta información, y le entregó una gran lista encabezada por la frase _Reglamento Celestial._

Lo último que le dijo, es que si alguna vez se aburría o se sentía solo, no tenía más que decirlo.

Los meses pasaron, y su eterna estadía en aquel lugar atemporal comenzaba a desanimarle. Aún no había nada creado, el mundo no existía, solo aquella enorme pradera blanca que al final acabó por aburrirle.

Un día, en medio de la pradera, en el punto exacto en el que sus pies se habían posado por primera vez, llamó a la Voz.

\- _Estoy aburrido.-_ dijo simplemente, con las alas alicaídas.

Y el Primero, que le había tomado mucho cariño al ángel, por ser su única compañía y estar a su cuidado, le ofreció varias soluciones. Que Lucifer enseguida rechazó.

 _\- No quiero nada de eso.-_ respondió.

\- _¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-_ preguntó la Voz de forma dulce. Tenía claro que le daría a Lucifer cualquier cosa que él desease, solo para tenerle contento y que no quisiera marcharse de allí.

 _\- Quiero compañía. Me siento solo, y a ti solo puedo hablarte. Quiero alguien a quien pueda ver, alguien con quien pueda estar._

El silencio llenó de nuevo la pradera. Dios estaba sopesando la solicitud.

\- _Muy bien.-_ accedió.- _Necesito una de tus plumas, entonces._

Lucifer accedió de buena gana y se arrancó una. La extendió hacia el cielo, y enseguida quedó rodeada de un halo blanco, convirtiéndose en una luz semejante a la suya.

Pudo ver como las alas comenzaban a formarse. No eran tan magníficas como las suyas, pero seguían siendo espectaculares; eran las únicas alas que había visto, puesto que no podía verse las suyas propias.

\- _Esta es Serafina.-_ dijo la Voz, cuando un ser igual que él, de pelo más largo y rasgos más afeminados, estaba de pie sobre la pradera.- _Tu hermana. Cuídala bien, Lucifer._

* * *

Sebastian retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, seguro de no haber oído bien. Una quietud que de pronto le resultó familiar inundó la pradera verde donde se encontraban. No sabía por qué, pero siempre le habían gustado las praderas. Su extensa inmensidad y su quietud le resultaban agradables.

\- Fue tu culpa.- Tessa se incorporó un poco, sobre los codos. Una lágrima solitaria formaba un surco en la tierra que ensuciaba su rostro.

\- ¿Qué clase de estupideces son esas?- escupió Ciel.- Sebastian no es Lucifer. Como mínimo, recordaría haber desafiado a _ese ser,_ y haber condenado a millones de ángeles al olvido. No puede ser así.

" _Ser",_ era como Ciel Phantomhive denominaba a Dios. Alguien que, para él, hacía mucho tiempo, había dejado de existir.

\- El Joven Amo tiene razón.- defendió Sebastian.- Recordaría todo eso.

\- Borraron nuestros recuerdos.- habló Serafina con dificultad, pues la mano de Sebastian seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre su cuello.- Unos pocos logramos recordar. Se nos concedió esa oportunidad. Pero a ti no, puesto que tú eres el traidor.

\- Ridículo.- espetó Ciel.- Mentís.

\- ¡No es mentira!- bramó Tessa. Sus alas grises, liberadas, yacían ahora sobre la hierba húmeda.

\- Por supuesto que lo es.- le respondió Ciel.- ¿Por qué hacéis todo esto? ¿Qué ganáis mintiendo?

\- Conde Phantomhive, realmente resulta ridículo que no nos creas. Tu fe ciega por este demonio tal vez es lo que te hace dudar.- sonrió.- Y permíteme decir que el que tú dudes, es algo completamente maravilloso.- la última frase salió completamente ahogada de su boca, puesto que Sebastian, enfadado ante el comentario, había apretado aún más su mano sobre su cuello. Las alas de Serafina cayeron hacia abajo sin fuerzas.

\- No te librarás matándome.- jadeó.- Hay más ángeles a parte de mí y de Tessa que buscan tu muerte. No podrás deshacerte de todos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sylvain? ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?- Ciel miró a Tessa.

\- Él es solo una coartada. Un ser que creamos Serafina y yo para presentarnos ante ti. Necesitaba mostrarme inocente, ¿y qué mejor que un hombre que resalte tu debilidad? Solo le necesitaba para fingir, es artificial. Pero el muy estúpido se ha enamorado de mí, y cuando vio que yo te empezaba a prestar atención, decidió tomarla contra ti. Lo del tren…- sonrió.- No fue un accidente. Él cree que no lo sé, pero no puede escapar a mi miraba. Fue él quien te empujó contra el marco de la ventana. Planeaba matarte, seguramente, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Ciel respiró fuertemente mientras se palpaba la herida por encima de la ropa, encontrando un escozor frío.

\- Y ahora, lo más importante.- Sebastian alzó una ceja, mirando a Serafina.- ¿Por qué queréis matarme? No puede ser solo por venganza, ¿verdad? No habríais llegado tan lejos para eso.

\- Por supuesto que no.- Serafina jadeó.- Tu muerte es _necesaria._

\- ¿Quién dice eso?- cuestionó, divertido.- El estúpido que cree que puede matarme no merece ser llamado sensato siquiera.

\- ¡No cuestiones a Altair!- bramó Tessa.- Siempre nos hemos fiado de su palabra, y si él dice que debemos matarte como enmienda, eso haremos.

\- ¿Quién es Altair?- preguntó Sebastian, dirigiéndoles una mirada despectiva a ambas.

\- Él fue tu mejor amigo, _Lucifer._

* * *

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?-_ le preguntó Serafina.

Lucifer se estiró de forma cansina para luego volver a recostarse contra la pared.

 _\- Mucho tiempo. Pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a sentirme solo. Y tampoco pude evitar aburrirme. No me quejo de la vida que llevo, este lugar es maravilloso, Él me trata muy bien… Pero la soledad es tediosa, y necesitaba ver a alguien más.._

Serafina sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- _Ya no estás solo…_

La primera emoción que había inundado la pradera era la felicidad. La felicidad de Lucifer por estar vivo, en aquel lugar. La segunda fue aburrimiento, cuando a Lucifer comenzó a resultarle tedioso hacer siempre lo mismo. Y la tercera, soledad, cuando comenzó a extrañar el tener a alguien aparte de Él.

La emoción que inundaba la pradera ahora era felicidad, de nuevo. Pues Lucifer y Serafina disfrutaban su tiempo juntos. Volaban en compañía, hacían formas con las nubes, y conversaban durante horas. Pero pronto, comenzaron a cansarse.

Seguían estimándose mutuamente, pero la rutina era lo que les aburría. Habían disfrutado muchísimo los dos solos, pero pronto, tenerse el uno al otro, había dejado de ser suficiente.

Entonces ambos le pidieron a Dios un nuevo ángel, una nueva compañía, alguien nuevo a quien conocer. Alguien a parte de él, Lucifer, y de ella, Serafina.

Entonces Dios creó a Altair. Pero le creó de cero, sin requerir ninguna pluma a partir de la que empezar a modelar. Y resultó ser tan majestuoso como Serafina, pero no alcanzó a Lucifer. La primera creación sería la más extraordinaria, ni siquiera Dios era capaz de superarse a sí mismo.

Y los tres llegaron a conocerse profundamente. No se aburrían cuando estaban juntos, pero Altair vio la complicidad que existía entre Sebastian y Serafina como hermanos, así que le pidió a Dios que creara un hermano para él, para poder compartir aquel sentimiento fraternal que inundaba a los dos primeros ángeles.

Así fue como llegó Esra, la Cuarta, la hermana de Altair. Y entonces ya sí que todo estaba bien, ya no necesitaban a nadie más.

Dios vio lo bueno de sus creaciones, los quería mucho a los cuatro, pero Lucifer siempre sería su favorito. Y aunque ninguno de los cuatro le pidió una nueva compañía, decidió crear más ángeles.

Y eso fue lo que lo estropeó todo.

* * *

\- Así que ese tal Altair os ha dicho que debéis matarme….- Tessa asintió.- ¿Y qué ganaréis con eso?

\- Aquello que más nos importa, lo que hemos querido todos desde la Caída: volver al Cielo.

\- ¿Y matándome lo conseguiréis?

\- Eso es lo que nos dijo Altair.- Tessa sonrió.- Dijo que deberíamos esperar a que consiguieras un alma que deseases de una manera casi desesperada.- miró a Ciel, que alzó una ceja ante tal afirmación.- Entonces debíamos matarte y después, sacrificar el alma que tanto desearías devorar.

\- Tardamos mucho en encontrarte.- continuó Serafina.- Porque, después de inutilizar nuestras alas, Él inutilizó también nuestra capacidad localizadora, ni siquiera podía encontrar a mi propio hermano… Hasta hace, exactamente, 313 años. Entonces te vi, paseando por las calles de París, y te reconocí al instante. No has cambiado en absoluto, ninguno de nosotros lo hemos hecho.- sonrió.- Fui a comunicárselo a los demás. Y entonces solo nos quedó esperar que encontraras a Ciel.

Sebastian comenzó a cansarse de tener presa a Serafina, así que, desganado, la dejó en el suelo. Y ella cayó, debido a la debilidad que había adquirido tras haber estado sometida a la presión del cuello.

\- ¿Y quiénes son "los demás"?- preguntó el demonio, mirándola amenazadoramente desde arriba.

\- Los ángeles a los que encontramos Altair y yo.- carraspeó, pues su voz sonaba ronca.- La Caída duró siete días, _Sebastian_ , siete largos días en los que no hicimos nada excepto precipitarnos al vacío. Cada ángel cayó en un lugar diferente pero, por fortuna, Altair y yo caímos relativamente cerca el uno del otro, y entonces, en nuestro desesperante vagar, encontramos a los demás. A Esra, Grigori y Lyra. Y marchamos con ellos. Entonces, Altair dijo que había una manera de volver a casa… Solo intentamos regresar al Cielo, _Sebastian,_ tu muerte es lo mínimo que nos debes.

\- Yo no debo nada a nadie.- espetó el demonio.- Solo a mi amo, a quien sirvo y protejo. Desde que lo encontré y vi su alma, no conozco otra cosa.

\- No permitiré que lo matéis, Serafina.- siguió Ciel.- Eso tenlo por seguro.

\- Resulta gracioso que un condecito de trece años diga que "protegerá" a un demonio, y nada menos que al primer demonio… Realmente gracioso.

\- Que a ti te resulte gracioso o no, me importa un comino.- espetó Ciel.

\- Vaya, vaya, el gatito saca las zarpas, ¿eh?- Serafina le dirigió una mirada intensa, que pareció recordarle que podía matarle en cualquier momento y que, de hecho, lo haría.

\- Cuidado, Serafina.- farfulló Sebastian.

Ella se levantó resuelta, como si nunca hubiese estado a punto de morir estrangulada, y se sacudió la falda del vestido como si nada.

\- Me gustaría decirte que todo acaba aquí, pero está claro que no.- caminó hacia Tessa y la ayudó a levantarse.

Las alas de Sebastian, que Ciel había olvidado que estaban liberadas debido a que se confundían con la negrura del cielo, se elevaron un poco, a modo de alerta.

Sebastian las miró extrañado, pues él no había hecho tal movimiento.

\- Las alas reaccionan por sí solas muchas veces.- informó Serafina, girando la cabeza hacia él y sonriendo al ver lo inexperto que era Sebastian con sus propias alas aunque milenios atrás habían sido sus extremidades más importantes.- Han reaccionado así, porque saben que estás en peligro.- sonrió de forma perversa.- Altair y los demás vienen de camino.

* * *

Había muchos ángeles. Demasiados. En cada rincón del Cielo, había demasiadas alas para su gusto.

Dios le había cogido gusto a crear ángeles. Cada día recibían a nuevos compañeros, a los que Él prestaba demasiada atención. Y Lucifer supuso que solo quería tratar de superarle creando un ángel más perfecto que él.

Pero jamás pudo conseguirlo.

Y esos cuatro primeros ángeles de pronto fueron ignorados. Dios solo tenía ojos para sus nuevas creaciones, y se mantenía ocupado tratando de idear formas para superar la belleza y perfección de Lucifer.

Mientras tanto, una nueva emoción aparecía en la pradera: el odio.

Lucifer sentía odio hacia todos aquellos seres, pero en especial al ser más grande de todos. Y no tardó en compartir lo que sentía con los demás.

\- _Ya estoy harto.-_ dijo un día, cuando los cuatro estaban tumbados sobre las nubes.- _Cada día llegan más ángeles, y cada día Él nos presta menos atención._

 _\- Es solo de momento.-_ trató de tranquilizarle Altair.- _No puedes esperar que solo nos haga caso a nosotros. Él nos ha creado, y tiene el derecho de hacer con nosotros lo que quiera._

Lucifer se incorporó, anonadado ante lo que había oído. Sus alas se tensaron, manifestando su indignación.

\- _No puedes hablar en serio.-_ exclamó.

Y Altair, sin moverse y si abrir los ojos, le dio una respuesta.

 _\- Pues claro que hablo en serio.-_ sopesó una idea durante un instante, abrió uno de sus ojos verdes y le miró.- _No hagas ninguna tontería, Lucifer._

Éste arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó de golpe.

\- _Serafina.-_ la miró, suplicante.- _Di algo._

Ella comenzó a juguetear con sus alas.

\- _Altair tiene razón.-_ dijo, ante lo que el aludido sonrió satisfecho.- _Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.-_ se levantó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro, como había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron.- _Seguro que no tendremos que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo._

Luficer arrugó el rostro y sus ojos rojos brillaron con furia.

\- _Solo te sientes así porque sabes que eras su favorito, y el no serlo ahora es lo que te enfada. Si nosotros le importamos o no, a ti, al igual que a él, no te interesa.-_ se atrevió a decir Esra, con el largo cabello pelirrojo tapándole los ojos, que seguramente tenía cerrados.- _Ahora callaos, sois demasiado ruidosos._

Lucifer bufó, y miró indignado a Serafina, que no hizo nada por negar la acusación de Esra. Tan solo le miró con lástima y afianzó el agarre sobre su hombro. Sus ojos rojos destallaron y se libró del cariñoso agarre tan bruscamente como pudo, echando a andar hacia un rincón del Cielo.

\- _Más le vale no hacer ninguna tontería.-_ repitió Altair, más para sí mismo que para Serafina y Esra.

Mientras le vieron alejarse, de espaldas, los tres pudieron apreciar cómo sus alas se mostraban tensas y fuertes, decididas, y solo Serafina lo notó; le pareció ver sus alas ligeramente más oscuras de lo que eran antes.

Debía ser la sombra de las nubes.

* * *

Todo empezó a reverberar y a temblar. Los tres ángeles, que aún descansaban en la pradera, se levantaron de forma brusca.

No había nadie, y no se oía nada.

Y tanta quietud les resultó extraña.

Esra propuso ir a echar un vistazo, y los dos accedieron de buena gana. En el camino tampoco encontraron a nadie, lo cual les alarmó aún más. El mismo nombre les pasaba por la cabeza a los tres.

 _Lucifer._

Cuando llegaron a la pradera, encontraron a todos los ángeles aglomerados en un solo grupo, y murmuraban entre sí.

Serafina fue la primera en verlo: allá, en la lejanía, el cabello color carbón de Lucifer destacaba entre todos los demás.

\- _¿Qué has hecho, hermano?-_ murmuró, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo primero es lo primero: perdón :'v

Bueno, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Pero tranquilos que hay epílogo (?)

Como veréis aquí, toda la parte de la pelea (de este y del siguiente capítulo) será narrada por Ciel. Creo que es una buena manera de reflejar la angustia y los sentimientos mejor que si fuera en tercera persona (Todos a empatizar con Ciel :v)

Para suerte vuestra, he comprendido que el final que iba a darle no era el mejor, era, en términos coloquiales "irse por el camino fácil". Así que no va a ser el mismo. Y es un alivio, porque no quería hacerlo así, en cierto modo.

No borraré el aviso de mi perfil porque no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar (:'''''v), pero espero que pronto.

Y a partir de aquí, los capítulos ya no tendrán nombre.

Nada más que comentar

* * *

Los murmullos se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos. Algunos se gritaban entre sí, y otros se dirigían hacia aquel ser de cabellos negros, en medio de la formación, que simplemente miraba enfurecido hacia el suelo.

Serafina se abrió paso a duras penas entre los cuerpos hirvientes de los ángeles, hasta que divisó la cabellera pelirroja que estuvo segura de reconocer.

\- _Aria.-_ llamó, apoyando la mano en su hombro. La aludida se giró, su cara enrojecida de rabia.- _¿Qué ha pasado?_

\- _¡Eso ha pasado!-_ gritó, señalando hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Lucifer, al que, desde ese lugar, enterrada entre ángeles, no podía ver.- _¡Tu hermano nos ha condenado a todos!_

\- _Aria, cálmate.-_ pidió Altair.- _Y explícanoslo._

Aria tomó aire, y su cuerpo pareció relajarse, pero su cara seguía roja como un tomate, como si su indomable furia se rehusara a marcharse. A los pocos segundos, sus manos volvieron a revolverse, nerviosas.

\- _Hemos llegado tarde. Cuando nos hemos querido dar cuenta, no teníamos nada que hacer.-_ miró a Altair, y luego a Serafina.- _Lucifer ha plantado cara al Jefe._

Las muecas y suspiros de terror y sorpresa que ni Serafina ni Altair pudieron controlar, llamaron la atención de los ángeles más cercanos, que los miraron como si fueran algo horrendo, o como si pensaran que fuera un ultraje el haber tardado tanto en escandalizarse.

\- _Pero, ¿cómo?_

Aria miró a un lado y a otro, antes de hablar en voz baja.

\- _Nadie…-_ continuó, nerviosa _.- Nadie sabe qué es exactamente lo que Lucifer ha dicho, pero, lo que sí sabemos, es que ha acusado al Jefe de traición, por haberle dejado de lado. Y, entonces, Él le ha dicho que, si no estaba contento, que era libre de marcharse. Pero…-_ en este punto, Aria, que aún era "pequeña" y aún podía derramar lágrimas, comenzó a llorar.

Altair la acarició la cabeza, en un intento de calmarla.

\- _Pequeña Aria, cálmate._

Ella entonces sorbió por la nariz y continuó.

\- _Él ha dicho que si está dispuesto a marcharse, también nos castigará a los demás. Que la traición del Segundo conlleva la traición de todos._

\- _Pero… ¡Pero eso es injusto!_

\- _¡Serafina!-_ gritó Altair- _Calla, te va a oir.-_ añadió, bajando el tono a un susurro.

\- _Ni siquiera lo he nombrado.-_ se defendió ella.

Todo el mundo trataba de evitar el pronunciar su nombre, el pronunciar la palabra "Dios". Porque, si usaban su nombre en una conversación, entonces él podría oír todo lo que dijeran, hasta que pasara un día. Entonces, el efecto se desvanecería hasta que volvieran a pronunciarlo de nuevo.

Por ello, tal y como hacía todo el mundo, Aria había usado otros términos, como "Él" y "Jefe", puesto que aquella era una conversación que era preferible que Él no oyera.

\- _Entonces, ¿por qué estáis todos aquí?_

\- _Esperamos._

\- _¿A qué?_

\- _A que Lucifer se decida. A que decida si quiere seguir sufriendo en silencio o condenarnos a todos_.- Miró hacia un grupo grande _.- Hay quienes incluso apoyan a Lucifer, los que llegaron hace tiempo y que también sufren el rechazo. Como él, o… como vosotros._

Serafina alzó la cabeza, preocupada, y dejando allí a Aria y Altair, volvió a abrirse paso entre los ángeles, avanzando hacia Lucifer, que se hallaba en el centro del enorme corro, aislado y destacando singularmente entre todo lo blanco.

\- _¡Lucifer!_

Él, que miraba concentrado hacia el abismo de nubes, giró la cabeza automáticamente al oír su nombre. Sus alas, rígidas, temblaban un poco. No había sido consciente de lo que sus acciones podrían haber desencadenado, no se había preguntado si algo podría salir mal.

En otros tiempos, lo habría hecho. Habría pensado frío y en calma antes de actuar, pero tanto tiempo acumulando rabia le había pasado factura. Antes había sido un ser amable y cariñoso, y ahora era un ser frío y calculador, egoísta y egocéntrico.

Prácticamente un demonio.

 _\- ¿¡Qué diantres has hecho?!-_ espetó ella, elevando la mano en el aire, pero cerrándola enseguida, reprimiendo la bofetada.- _Eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías? ¡Un estúpido!-_ cerró los ojos para calmarse.- _Discúlpate ahora mismo. Dile que no querías hacer esto, que es tu furia la que ha hablado._

\- _Es que es mi furia la que ha hablado, he hablado_ yo.

 _\- Eso es lo que he dicho._

 _\- Pero estás diciendo que le mienta, porque yo_ sí que quiero hacer esto _._

Los ojos de Serafina se agrandaron en sorpresa, y cualquiera podría haber leído en ellos la profunda decepción que sintió en aquel momento. Cualquiera menos Lucifer.

\- _Retráctate.-_ farfulló ella, con los dientes apretados, traspasándole el alma con la mirada.

Lucifer le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Su alma ardía de rabia, aunque también de confusión. Y bajo eso, el miedo. Pero él quería marcharse de aquel lugar, donde era uno entre un millón y donde ya nadie se percataba de su existencia.

Habían sido esos ángeles los que le habían arrebatado la atención de Él, y por eso todos ellos tenían que pagar. Incluso si eso implicaba a su hermana y a él mismo.

 _\- ¿Te retractas de tu decisión?-_ la voz grave surgió de entre las nubes, levantando viento.

Lucifer alzó la cabeza, resuelto, mirando hacia las nubes, hacia el punto exacto en el que sabía que Él estaría. Sintiendo la mirada de su hermana, de Altair y Esra, de Aria y de todos los ángeles, un solo monosílabo salió de su boca, resuelto, y del que solo Serafina notó la rabia.

 _\- No._

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que ya vienen hacia aquí?- preguntó Ciel, riéndose.- ¿Es que necesitas más gente para vencer a mi mayordomo?

Miró a Sebastian, esperando que le diera la razón o que hiciese algún comentario al respecto, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que este lo miraba serio y con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo advertirle que controlara la boca. Serafina no había tenido problema en dejarle inconsciente, y que vinieran más ángeles no era precisamente algo despreocupante.

\- Cierra esa boca, niño.- espetó Serafina.- Si no quieres que te mate antes de tiempo.

Ciel tragó saliva, asustado, y se mantuvo cerca de Sebastian.

\- ¿Entonces me mataréis, después sacrificaréis al Joven Amo y así podréis volver al Cielo?- preguntó.

\- Me sorprende que te lo tomes tan bien.- contestó Serafina.- Sí.- añadió.- ese es el plan.

\- Entonces lamento decirte que no te resultará tan fácil. Resulta que, como comprenderás, no quiero morir. El permanecer tanto tiempo vivo te hace temer a la muerte.

Serafina le miró con lo que a Ciel le pareció un deje de lástima, y luego miró sonriente hacia el cielo a la vez que las alas de Sebastian se extendieron con un estruendoso chasquido, sin que él tuviera intención de ello.

\- Ahí están.- rió Serafina. Devolvió la mirada a Sebastian.- Volveremos a casa sin ti.

\- Eso está por ver.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!- les gritó Serafina, encarándolos.

Cuatro demonios caminaban hacia ellos, con las alas grises desplegadas.

\- Sebastian.- murmuró Ciel. Sebastian se agachó a su altura.- No vas a morir, ¿verdad?

El demonio le sonrió tranquilizador, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Lucifer!- llamó uno de ellos, que al instante reconoció como Altair.

Los demonios llegaron hasta ellos, y todos tenían una mirada enfurecida en sus rostros, pero también dispuestas.

\- Altair, me sorprende volver a verte.- dijo el mayordomo con un tono amistoso.- ¿Te has…- se movió un poco un mechón de pelo con la mano-… cortado el pelo?

Altair arrugó el entrecejo y soltó un bufido animal por la nariz.

Ciel miró asustado al demonio. Le habían bastado esas horas para comprender que las bromas de Sebastian las decía cuando este estaba nervioso.

\- Sigues igual de imbécil.- espetó un demonio pelirrojo.

\- Ah, Esra.- reconoció Sebastian.- Gracias, tú sigues igual de impertinente.

Ciel alzó una ceja, molesto ante tanto parloteo que no llegaba a nada. Lo único que quería era que su Sebastian los venciera a todos de una vez, para que pudieran regresar a casa y hacer como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Catalogarlo como un "evento inoportuno" pero que carecía de menor importancia en sus vidas. Algo que, lógicamente, no era cierto. Pero a Ciel le gustaba pensar así, y él suponía que a Sebastian también. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a su mayordomo le daba igual todo lo que le rodeaba, tuviera trascendencia o no en su vida. Y estaba claro que este asunto no carecía de trascendencia, precisamente.

\- Sebastian.- susurró, molesto. Alzando el tono más de lo necesario.- Déjate de tonterías y acaba con ellos ya.

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada de calma mientras volvía a mirar a los cuatro demonios que se alzaban ante él.

\- Joven Amo, es menester intercambiar palabras de cordialidad antes de un enfrentamiento. Es lo propio de un mayordomo-demonio que se precie.- le guiñó un ojo.

Ciel se rascó la cabeza, preocupado. Sebastian estaba muy, muy nervioso. Y eso no significaba nada bueno. El mayordomo alzó la cabeza resuelto.

\- Si me queréis muerto, más vale que estéis preparados.- tronó. El viento llevó sus palabras por toda la pradera.

Los dos demonios que Sebastian no conocía, manifestaron expresiones de miedo, pero adquirieron más tarde una postura rígida de combate.

La postura, por el contrario, cansada de Tessa, le dijo a Ciel que, al igual que él, iba a mantenerse ajena a la pelea. Tessa sabía que era débil y que su participación en la batalla solo retrasaría y empeoraría las cosas en el bando de Serafina. Y por ello, Ciel deseaba que Tessa participara.

Estaba claro que era una batalla desequilibrada de cinco contra uno, pero también sabía que el poder de Sebastian era superior, aunque no al de Serafina. Todos sabían que la batalla era entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Cómo me he metido en esto?- suspiró Sebastian, cansino, pero con ese tono de autosuficiencia que Ciel ya conocía. Como si aquello le pareciera un simple paseo por el parque. Aunque no lo fuera.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo me he metido en esto?- oigo suspirar a Sebastian. Utiliza ese tono insufrible de autosuficiencia que, aunque no soporte, me hace creer que está seguro de ganar. Ojalá así fuera.

Mientras divago, un grito descomunal casi me revienta los tímpanos. Cuando alzo la cabeza, Serafina y los demás (cuyos nombres ya no recuerdo y poco me importan) avanzan decididos hacia Sebastian, gritando al unísono.

Le miro de reojo, y me parece ver un brillo asustado en sus ojos, por eso espero confundirme. Me río interiormente al comprobar que, por primera vez, deseo fervientemente estar confundido, y que el miedo de Sebastian sea solo una ilusión a mis ojos.

Serafina es quien le toma ventaja a los demás. Veo en sus ojos que está decidida a matarle, aunque sea su hermano. Pero en realidad no la culpo. No culpo a ninguno de ellos por querer matarlo. Porque solo quieren venganza, como yo. La única diferencia es que ellos conseguirán algo cuando la cumplan, pero yo no.

La mano de Serafina alcanza el cuello de Sebastian, que está desconcertado. Quizás porque es la primera que ha conseguido volverle vulnerable en todo lo que lleva de vida. La única que ha conseguido que se plantee la posibilidad de morir a manos de otro ser, por una vez.

Siento como el corazón golpetea rápido, quizás como está haciendo ahora el de Sebastian, mientras Serafina le mira con esos ojos llenos de rabia, y mientras el aliento cortante de Sebastian se mezcla con el suyo.

Sin que yo aprecie cuándo, Sebastian consigue apartarse y da varios pasos hacia atrás. Tiene una mirada que pocas veces le he visto: de auténtico esfuerzo y desesperación.

Altair entonces le golpea en la espalda con tal fuerza que le hace caer al suelo, mientras le oigo toser. Trata de levantarse de nuevo, pero Esra planta el pie en su nuca y le estampa la cara contra la hierba. Sé que él no quiere que le vea así, en tal grado de humillación, pero no puedo apartar la mirada, a pesar de lo que le están haciendo.

De pronto, un sonido irritante me hace taparme los oídos. Las alas de Serafina tiemblan y se contraen, y veo cómo se convulsiona el aire a su alrededor. Entonces, con un chasquido, las alas de Sebastian emergen de su espalda, haciéndome darme cuenta de que las debió guardar en algún momento.

Veo cómo él se retuerce, pero es imposible que se levante, porque Altair, Esra y los otros dos demonios lo impiden.

\- Levántate.- susurro. No sé si me ha oído o no.

Serafina roza su ala izquierda con delicadeza, antes de que un movimiento de su mano provoque un crujido de lo más desagradable. Sebastian grita y ni siquiera el suelo consigue amortiguar el grito.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy temblando. De hecho, es imposible que mis piernas puedan mantenerme en pie, pero lo hacen. Supongo que debo de seguir aferrado a alguna esperanza que haya oculta por ahí, tan oculta que ni siquiera ve lo que está pasando, y que por eso existe.

Por fin lo comprendo: es imposible que Sebastian salga de esta.

Es tan injusto, son cinco contra cuatro. Y Serafina es tan fuerte como él.

\- ¡Tramposos!- grito, pero ninguno de ellos se molesta en inmutarse siquiera.

No merezco quejarme, yo soy el principal tramposo. Pero es que perder aterra a cualquiera.

\- Cuando acabemos contigo…- le dice Serafina, sujetando su ala por el extremo.- Ciel será el siguiente.

Sebastian entonces comienza a reírse, desconcertándolos a todos. A mí al que más, puedo afirmar. El miasma negro que ya me es tan familiar comienza a emanar de su cuerpo. Por sus caras, está claro que no saben lo que está pasando. Pero yo sí.

Se oye un crujido, y después un grito con eco que parece una queja. Sé que todos estamos conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando la negrura se disipa, lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver que Sebastian no está allí, cosa que yo ya sabía… Pero también yo me sorprendo al ver que los dos demonios que no han dicho su nombre yacen en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

\- Creo que habéis subestimado mi poder por enésima vez.- la voz de Sebastian suena risueña, y está justo detrás de mí.

Cuando me giro rápidamente, le veo a poca distancia, con la cara llena de tierra. El ala que Serafina había roto vuelve a estar como si nadie le hubiera tocado.

Mientras Sebastian avanza hacia Serafina, Altair y Esra, me regaño a mí mismo.

¿Cómo he podido creer que Sebastian perdería?

Pero aún no mantengo tantas esperanzas, porque está claro que ni Sebastian ni Serafina han mostrado su verdadero poder todavía.


End file.
